Girls Voice Matters
by Skadia
Summary: [Suite de Music Matters]( UA rockstar) "A quoi ça sert d'avoir une voix et d'être écouté si tu ne t'en sers pas pour faire passer un message et changer les choses?" Etre une femme dans le monde de la musique se paye un prix trop élevé pour que Charlie Bradbury ne proteste pas. Dans un monde ou les femmes n'ont que la voix qu'on leur prête, se faire entendre est un combat risqué.
1. Chapter 1

Piste 1 : Fools of June

Le matin d'un jour inhabituellement calme trouva Charlie Bradbury en train de glisser sa main sous le ventre de sa compagne pour toucher sa peau.

Elle n'avait pas été habituée à dormir avec quelqu'un dans son lit. A un autre être vivant à côté d'elle qui prenait de la place et dressait au cours de la nuit, un petit tas de couvertures les séparant. C'était toujours une nouveauté excitante amplifiée par la certitude que cela allait durer.

Elle sourit en se coulant lentement près de Dorothy pour poser sa joue sur les longs cheveux noirs qui sentaient le shampooing.

##

Dean Winchester se réveilla dans une odeur de café et un lit que son compagnon avait quasiment refait autour de lui. Il s'extirpa des draps en tentant de ne pas réveiller le chat blanc roulé en boule sur la couverture. Castiel, perché sur un des tabourets du bar, ne leva pas les yeux de son livre en lui tendant une tasse de café.

"Cet appart va me manquer." Croassa Dean en guise de bonjour.

"Je ne revendrai pas cet endroit." Répondit Castiel avant de lui lancer un petit sourire.

Dean sourit également avant de l'embrasser. Une journée où la première phrase de Castiel était une négation, devenait généralement une bonne journée.

##

L'excitation avait tenu Sam éveillé et Kevin avait encore le doigt sur le bouton de la sonnette quand il ouvrit la porte. Son ami lui tendit un sac taché de gras dont se dégageait une odeur de sucre.

" Est ce que c'est un plus grand jour que celui ou on a signé l'acte de vente ?" Demanda le jeune homme en posant son sac sur la table du salon.

"Plus long probablement."

"Tu n'aimes pas déménager ?" Se moqua Kevin en embrassant du regard la pièce dépouillée pleine de cartons.

"Qui aime ça ?" Grogna Sam.

"Tout les gens qui embarquent pour une vie meilleure."

"Tu trouves que notre vie a besoin d'être améliorée ?"

"Aujourd'hui ? Non."

##

Les ouvriers qui venaient de finir la rénovation du bâtiment avaient installé un long banc face à l'entrée de celui ci où Dorothy et Charlie s'étaient assises pour le contempler. Leurs quatre compagnons les rejoignirent un quart d'heure après, Castiel tenant à la main la caisse ou sa petite chatte grondait, roulée en boule tant elle était désorientée. Il tourna l'ouverture de la caisse vers lui en s'asseyant et passa un doigt entre les barreaux pour lui gratouiller la tête.

"J'arrive pas à croire que vous l'ayez vraiment fait." Dit Dorothy. Elle devait plisser les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée par le soleil en regardant la porte d'entrée surmontée d'un panneau noir indiquant " **Le Refuge** "

"Ne doute jamais de notre capacité à réaliser un projet invraisemblable." Répondit Sam.

Quatre mois plus tôt, les quatre membres de Free Will avaient investi la majorité de leurs économies dans l'achat et la rénovation d'une petite école désaffectée dans la banlieue nord de Los Angeles. Il avait fallut convaincre leur producteur que le projet ne les ruinerait pas et lever des fonds pour le projet que Dean et Castiel avaient soutenu jusqu'à convaincre tout leurs amis.

l'école avait été aménagée en cinq appartements pour les membres du groupe et d'éventuels invités. Le nom leur était venu sans même qu'ils aient à se concerter et ils contemplaient leur nouvelle demeure avec l'admiration qui vient avec la réalisation d'un projet qui semblait irréalisable.

##

Un air de Jazz accueillit Channing quand elle arriva, tard dans l'après midi, dans le camion du déménagement de Kevin. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à intégrer l'idée que c'était également son déménagement et qu'il avait paru naturel au groupe de lui réserver une chambre dans leur refuge.

Quand elle en avait parlé à Dean, celui ci avait haussé les épaules et souri. "Toi et ton violon, vous faites partie du groupe, et si tu ne te sens plus à l'aise, on fera juste de ta chambre une chambre d'amis." Et le problème avait été balayé car pour tout le monde sauf pour elle, il n'avait jamais existé.

Elle trouva ses amis dans plusieurs pièces en train de déballer des cartons ou de monter des meubles avec forces jurons à l'encontre de ceux qui avaient pondu les invraisemblables manuels auxquels ils devaient se référer.

Elle même ne possédait que deux valises et quelques cartons qu'elle déplaça jusqu'à sa chambre et décida d'ouvrir plus tard. Les affaires de Kevin furent vite sorties du camion et ils saluèrent les déménageurs avant de se remettre au travail dans un désordre productif et joyeux jusqu'à ce qu'un intrus se présente à la porte.

Crowley portait un costume sombre mal adapté au soleil californien et plissait les yeux pour s'adapter à la lumière. Il haussa un sourcil au vu du bazar dans la maison mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Dean déboula de la cuisine en essuyant ses mains pleines de peinture sur son jean avant d'en tendre une à son producteur.

"Bonnes nouvelles?" Demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de le saluer. Crowley lui serra la main du bout des doigts et hocha la tête.

"J'ai votre première partie pour la prochaine mini tournée."

Channing tendit l'oreille tandis que Charlie et Kevin entouraient le producteur pour regarder sur sa tablette un aperçu de ladite première partie. Charlie grogna.

"Vous n'êtes pas sérieux?"

"Le groupe est produit par Crowley records." Répondit il sèchement.

"Vous ne lisez jamais le journaux ? La chanteuse est droguée jusqu'aux yeux! Et chez nous la consigne c'est pas de drogue."

"Alors ne te drogue pas, et laisse les adultes gérer le reste." Rétorqua Crowley.

Channing pouvait sentir l'indignation de Charlie depuis la pièce ou elle se trouvait et elle adressa un signe d'empathie à la bassiste quand celle ci passa devant sa porte d'un pas rageur pour s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre

Dans le salon, une musique rythmée légèrement techno continuait de jouer, accompagné par une voix de femme douce et rauque.

##

Charlie jouait aux jeux vidéos quand Dean toqua à sa porte.

"Je peux entrer ?"

Elle ne fit pas mine de le rejeter et il s'assit à coté d'elle sur son lit presque couvert de cartons. Pendant un moment, seuls les bruits du jeu de baston leur tinrent compagnie.

"Il n'aurait pas du me parler comme ça" Grogna-t-elle quand elle perdit sa partie. "Et j'aurais du réagir ... je suis qu'une pauvre conne."

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi." Dean ramassa la manette qu'elle avait lâchée et relança une partie bien qu'il se sache assez mauvais à ce jeu. "Je ne comprends juste pas ce qui te pose problème avec ce groupe ?"

"La chanteuse se drogue !"

"Comme la majorité des artistes."

"Pas nous!"

Dean hocha la tête. Effectivement, pas eux. "Ce qu'elle fait ne nous regarde pas."

"Mais ça nous affectera ! Je sais que Crowley veut nous donner une image légèrement plus subversive mais l'avoir en première partie ... c'est pas bon Dean... Si ce groupe ne survit pas, je te rappelle qu'on n'aura plus rien d'autre que cette baraque et nos yeux pour pleurer!"

"Une première partie n'a jamais fait plongé un groupe Charlie !" La sermonna Dean. Il avait du mal à suivre la conversation en même temps que sa partie et son personnage était déjà dangereusement proche du game over.

"Non. Mais il y a une raison pour laquelle aucun d'entre nous se drogue. Je te rappelle que la dernière fois qu'on nous a laissés, Sam et mois euls avec de l'alcool..."

"Je sais. Mais là c'est différent. Il va mieux et toi aussi... Quand j'ai interdit la drogue, c'était après que Jess soit morte... et depuis, Sam... Il n'est plus pareil."

"Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il va mieux ? Qu'il ne finira pas le nez dans la poudre a la première occasion?"

Dean hocha la tête . Le game over s'afficha sur l'écran noir et il tendit la manette à Charlie qui sourit doucement et la lui rendit après être passée en mode deux joueurs.

"Et moi, tu crois que je vais mieux ?"

Dean sourit aussi et lui ébouriffa les cheveux gentiment. "J'ai confiance en vous. Et s'il y a le moindre problème, nous ne sommes pas un groupe pour rien, on surmontera les choses ensemble, ok ?"

"Ok."

"Il n'aurait pas du te parler comme ca." Fit encore Dean l'attention fixée sur le jeu. "Et tu as de la chance, on fait un des rares métiers ou on peut riposter après"

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Le carnet bleu est dans ma chambre, si tu as quelque chose à dire, c'est mieux que d'y écrire la liste des courses." Sourit le chanteur.

Charlie éclata de rire et le bouscula pour l'empêcher de lui porter un coup fatal dans le jeu. Une dispute s'en suivit qui attira les autres habitants du Refuge et entraina une très longue après midi à encourager l'un ou l'autre des joueurs sans déballer le moindre carton.

Le soir, Charlie récupéra le carnet et s'endormit avant d'avoir écrit une ligne.

##

Les membres du groupe avaient du se lever atrocement tôt pour commencer une journée d'interviews et d'enregistrements au profit d'une oeuvre de charité qui d'après la propagande de Crowley leur "tenait à cœur". Charlie avait ricané quand elle avait appris que c'était au profit des orphelins mais en réalité, l'idée leur avait plu à tous pour différentes raisons.

En revanche, dénicher des vêtements presque convenables dans les cartons à moitié défait s'avéra être une énigme multidimensionnelle qui les mit en retard au grand agacement de Castiel.

Charlie avait remis les vêtements de la veille, à peine dépoussiérés, au prétexte que ça faisait punk et Dorothy avait levé les yeux au ciel en lui tendant un casque. Les deux filles étaient parties avant leurs amis, Dean avait déposé Castiel et Channing au travail avant de se rendre aux locaux de la radios où ils étaient attendus. La matinée s'écoula au rythme des interviews répétitives et d'enregistrements plus ou moins réussis.

Un groupe de manifestants religieux les attendait à la sortie de l'immeuble en brandissant des pancartes que Dean se donna beaucoup de mal pour ne pas lire. Inutilement. Il y était question d'enfants qui avaient besoin d'un papa et d'une maman. Il se mit à ricanner en même temps que Charlie et ne réussit pas à esquiver un micro qui se tendait vers lui.

"Que pensez vous de la controverse sur votre participation à un projet de charité en faveur d'enfants que vous n'aurez pas ?"

La question le prit par surprise autant qu'elle lui fit mal et il fronça les sourcils, incapable de trouver ses mots pendant une ou deux secondes.

"J'en pense que nous collectons des fonds pour des enfants qui n'ont ni papa ni maman. A défaut d'en avoir moi même, je peux tenter de les aider."

Derrière lui, Kevin répondait plus posément à une question, et Dean s'éclipsa en ignorant les gens qui se pressaient autour de lui, Charlie sur les talons. Elle était pâle et tremblait comme souvent après ce genre d'interactions. Elle appréciait la reconnaissance des fans ou des médias autant quelle la craignait désormais et elle avait développé le réflexe d'effleurer du bout des doigts le tatouage et la cicatrice qu'elle conservait d'une balle qu'on lui avait tiré dessus en plein concert l'année précédente.

Ils se réfugièrent dans l'Impala et, sur un signe de tête de son amie, Dean démarra, laissant derrière eux Kevin et Sam qui se débrouillaient mieux qu'eux avec la foule. Ils se réfugièrent dans un café non loin de l'appartement que Dorothy n'avait pas rendu et où leur présence était assez habituelle pour qu'on les laisse en paix.

"C'était pas une idée brillante qu'un groupe qui s'affiche à la gay pride s'investisse auprès d'enfants." Constata Charlie.

Dean hocha la tête. "Tu veux qu'on se retire ?"

La bassiste grimaça. "J'ai envie de faire une très mauvaise blague sur le fait de se retirer..."

Le chanteur leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. "Très drôle ...Mais je suis sérieux, ça me met aussi mal à l'aise que toi."

"Pourquoi ? Moi je sais, les orphelinats et les familles d'accueil j'en ai vu quelques uns, mais toi ?"

"Castiel veut des enfants."

"Et pas toi ?"

"Charlie, au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est un projet difficile à réaliser !"

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. "Tu es connu, et si tu cesses d'acheter des vieilles baraques, Castiel gèrera tes sous pour que dans dix ans vous soyez riches. Qu'est ce qui vous empêche d'adopter ?"

"Rien ... c'est juste que ... ça ne sera pas un produit de moi et lui."

Charlie sourit. "Vous vous en remettrez."

"Dorothy et toi avez parlé d'enfants ?"

"Non. On est pas un vieux couple nous monsieur. On passe trop de temps à s'envoyer en l'air pour parler."

##

Sam faisait du charme à une fille. Kevin ne se lassait pas de ce spectacle fascinant. Que le batteur ait trouvé une fille à draguer au milieu d'une foule de journalistes et de religieux traditionalistes relevait déjà du miracle, mais sa façon de lui sourire comme si elle n'existait que pour lui avait quelque chose de surnaturel.

Sam embrassa la fille sur la joue, prit une photo avec elle, son numéro de téléphone et rejoignit Kevin qui hélait un taxi en souriant.

"Tu sais, à force de faire ça, un jour tu tomberas sur une fille qui voudra profiter de toi."

"C'est le but." Fit Sam narquois.

"Profiter de toi en te collant un procès au cul pour viol ou je ne sais quoi."

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu veux que je demande à Charlie les statistiques des fausses dénonciations de viol ? Parce que je crois que je ne risque quasiment rien tant que je me comporte bien."

"Fais quand même gaffe avec qui tu couches." Grimaça Kevin. "Un coup d'un soir ne vaut pas les ennuis que ça pourrait t'attirer."

"Une belle histoire d'amour non plus."

Kevin acquiesça. Le taxi les mena jusqu'aux locaux de Crowley records pour une réunion préparatoire de leur future mini tournée où Charlie exposa de nouveau ses réticences face à la première partie et dont Crowley ne tint pas plus compte que la première fois.

Encore une fois, le nom du groupe et de la chanteuse ne dirent rien à Sam, mais Crowley avait avec lui une liste de concerts que le groupe donnait dans différents bars de la ville pour se faire connaitre.

Kevin fronça les sourcils.

"Se faire connaitre ? elle était en finale de la télé réalité la plus regardée du moment, tout le monde la connait."

Sam lança un regard interrogateur à Dean qui haussa les épaules.

"Vous ne regardez jamais la télé?" Grogna Jane.

"Pour ce qu'i voir..." Commentèrent les deux frères en même temps. Tout le groupe sourit et Crowley leva les yeux au ciel.

"De toute façon ce n'est pas discutable, Les lieux et dates sont déjà réservés. Et je me fiche que ça vous plaise ou non Bradbury."

##

"On rentre, tu viens ?" fit Kevin en tenant la porte de l'Impala ouverte à Sam. Le batteur fit un signe de dénégation.

"Madison revient cet après midi, je passe la cherche à l'aéroport."

"Embrasse la pour nous." Lança Charlie depuis le siège passager.

Ils passèrent le trajet à discuter de la tournée qui s'annonçait et à tirer des plans sur la comète. Au Refuge des piles de cartons non déballés les attendaient et ils se mirent lentement à la tache, en critiquant d'une pièce à l'autre la chaîne de radio qu'ils avaient mise en fond sonore.

Quand Charlie eut finit de ranger les livres qu'elle partageait avec Dorothy et leurs vêtements, elle s'assit sur son lit, le journal d'écriture du groupe ouvert sur les genoux. Elle en tournait distraitement les pages quand Dean s'adossa à sa porte.

"Tu sais que je n'ai sans doute pas assez de choses à dire pour écrire tout un album?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Sam et moi on s'adaptera et on écrira ce qui manque."

"Et ca sera beaucoup plus punk que d'habitude?"

"T'en fais pas. J'ai l'habitude d'être dépassé par les gens que j'aime. Je me mettrai à niveau."

Elle sourit et tourna encore quelques pages raturées.

"Merci... de me laisser la voix..."

"C'est mon boulot en tant qu'ami." Répondit Dean en souriant. "Et aussi de te demander ce que tu veux manger ?"

"Vous avez déballé les cartons de la cuisine ?"

"Absolument pas. Kevin est en train de commander les pizzas."

Charlie éclata de rire et posa le journal sur son lit avant de se lever.

"J'en veux une avec tout les fromages du monde!"

##

L'aéroport grouillait de monde et Sam s'enfonça un bonnet beaucoup trop chaud pour la saison sur la tête pour éviter qu'on le reconnaisse. L'aéroport de LA voyait passer chaque jour son lot de vedettes bien plus populaire que lui et lui assurait un anonymat relatif auprès du personnel mais pas des voyageurs. Heureusement, personne ne prêtait attention à lui et Madison voyageait en première classe, elle fut donc dans les premiers passagers à sortir et à se jeter dans ses bras comme si un mois sans le voir avait été bien trop long.

"Tu as fait bon voyage ?"

"J'ai dormi !" Pépia-t-elle toute exciée. "J'ai dormi dans un avion ! J'adore voyager comme une riche!"

Sam eut un petit rire et s'empara d'autorité de la valise de la jeune femme qu'il pilota à travers la foule vers la sortie. Même sous la torture il aurait été incapable de réciter l'intitulé du poste pour lequel Crowley avait recruté Madison, mais ça consistait à trouver, négocier et réserver les salles de spectacle pourles tournées des artistes de Crowley Records. Elle revenait d'une expédition d'un mois en Europe afin de négocier la première tournée européenne de Free Will. Il lui ouvrit la porte du premier taxi venu et s'y engouffra après elle.

Il commençait à donner l'adresse de la jeune femme au chauffeur quand elle le coupa.

"J'ai faim, pas sommeil !"

Il sourit et donna l'adresse d'un restaurant au chauffeur. Durant le trajet, elle lui montra des photos de différentes villes sur son téléphone et il perdit rapidement le compte. Il était juste content de la revoir. Leur histoire s'était finie de façon brutale et avait repris de façon étrange. Il leur avait fallu du temps pour se réhabituer à être amis et non amants, et les récents voyages de Madison avaient achevé de faciliter la distance qu'ils avaient établie entre eux.

Durant le trajet, Sam se fit la réflexion que c'était pour le mieux. Elle semblait heureuse, épanouie, et lui même ne se considérait pas comme à plaindre.

Le restaurant ou le taxi les déposa était proche de chez Madison, et ils le fréquentaient assez souvent depuis assez longtemps pour que la notoriété de Sam n'y soit pas un problème ou un sujet de discussion.

Madison était intarissable sur les endroits qu'elle avait vus et que Sam explorerait bientôt.

"On sera en tournée Mads, tu sais qu'on sera tous trop crevés pour visiter quoi que ce soit !"

"Mais tu en verra quand même un peu, crois moi ! Ne serait ce que parce que la moitié de vos déplacements se feront en train !"

"En train ?" Sam faillit s'étouffer avec une bouchée de steak. Il avait rarement eut l'occasion de voyager en train, et l'activité ne lui manquait pas.

"Dean a peur de l'avion je te rappelle. Et en Europe, c'est tout à fait jouable. Ca vous fera voir du pays !"

Sam hocha la tête, perplexe, mais pas assez idiot pour contredire Madison quand elle avait un plan en tête.

"Puisque tu t'occupes des affaires de Crowley, tu connais cette fille ?" Il lui tendit un prospectus récupéré plus tot dans la journée sur le bureau du producteur indiquant le nom du groupe de la première partie et quelques datesde concert à LA.

Madison secoua la tête. " Non, ca a du être négocié avant mon embauche, qui est ce ?"

"Notre première partie."

Madison lui prit le papier des mains et fronça les sourcils.

"Il y a un concert en ville ce soir, on va voir ce que ça vaut ?"

"Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?"

"Autant savoir avec qui vous allez bosser. Dans tout les cas tu finiras par le savoir."

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent, chacun un café à emporter à la main, au milieu d'une foule d'adolescents qui devait les prendre pour des parents égarés.

##

Castiel rentra tard dans un appartement vidé de toutes les affaires que Dean y avait apportées au fil des années, c'était vide et triste. Plus que quand le chanteur était en tournée. Cela lui donna la sensation affreuse qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Il s'assit au bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon et composa le numéro de Dean en regardant par la fenêtre, le coeur absurdement lourd.

Il entendit les échos d'une discussion animée et la fin d'un gloussement de son aman quand Dean décrocha, et Castiel se sentit seul et misérable loin de ses amis aqui s'amusaient sans lui.

"Hey. Cas..." Fit Dean, un sourire dans la voix. " Comment a été ta journée?"

"Bien."

Un silence.

"J'aimerais être avec vous." les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il le veuille, et il regretta aussitot de sembler aussi demandeur.

"Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?"

Non... Non il voulait juste ... être là ...

Ils en avaient discuté des semaines durant, habiter si loin de son travail était peu pratique pour Castiel qui craignait de plus des répercutions médiatiques s'il emménageait avec le groupe.

"Ca ira juste ... Comment vous allez vous ?"

Il fit taire son sentiment d'abandon en écoutant son amant lui parler de tournées et de cartons pas déballés. Avant de se faire à manger, il ouvrit son ordinateur et fit ses comptes.

Il était temps pour quelques changements.

##

La chanteuse, se présenta sous le nom de Ruby.

Elle était entourée de deux musiciennes et un seul homme qui jouait du synthétiseur au fond de la scène. Et elle avait une voix à la fois douce, basse et légèrement voilée.

Sa musique était rythmée sans chercher à être entêtante et Sam se rendit compte à la troisième chanson qu'ils cherchait plus à l'analyser qu'à l'écouter. Il jeta un oeil à Madison qui se déhanchait lentement en rythme avec la musique. Il ferma les yeux, d'après Castiel c'était ainsi qu'on découvrait le mieux un artiste, en l'écoutant.

La chanson qui commencait était simplement accompagnée de la guitare dont Ruby jouait, et du lent tempo de la batterie.

 _Time has passed, things have changed,_

 _still I carry the mess I've made,_

 _Once upon a girl in june_

 _I fell in love, I sang the tune ,_

 _From a loveless mess_

 _to unapologetic empress._

Sa voix était douce et Sam se laissa bercer, à la recherche de ce qui ferait pour lui, l'impact de la chanson. De minuscules détails que la foule fredonnante d'adolescents qui l'entourait l'empêchait d'entendre. Le chuintement de la respiration de la chanteuse, le froissement de ses lèvres qui touchaient presque le micro, le frolement du son qui sortait à peine de sa gorge quand les syllabes s'étiraient...

 _I don't need to be blamed_

 _I couldn't do better than the mess I've created,_

 _I no longer blame myself,_

 _If I'm still here, it means I dis my best._

Sam sentit son coeur se serret ainsi que son ventre. A tatons il chercha la main de Madison et la pressa comme pour se donner un appui ou pour lui signifier qu'il voulait que la chanson lui parle autant quà lui même. Elle lui donna un petit coup d'épaule en retour et il ouvrit les yeux; elle lui sourait gentiment.

 _Fools of Junes spent away,_

 _drowning my sorrow in whiskey_

 _so many bumps along my way_

 _they made me tough, the turned me grey_

Sam ressentait une émotion qui surgissait de presque aussi loin que la voix de Ruby, quelque chose qui rappelait des moments révolus. Des moments tristes mais nécessaires, cette étrange sensation que même si le chemin avait été long et horriblement difficile, il avait valut le coup.

 _I'm the one who betrayed us yesterday ,_

 _set fire to our unbuilt nest,_

 _'cos I'm the bird who flew away ( It was my best)_

 _Doesn't mean I don't regret (The mess I've created)_

Cette fois, ce fut Madison qui lui serra la main et passa un bras autour de ses hanches. Il la serra contre lui parce qu'il lui semblait qu'ils partageaeint quelque chose en cet instant, les yeux braqués sur une chanteuse qui grattait sa guitare en chantant lentement sans se soucier d'eux et de leur émotion.

Pour la toute première fois, Sam

 _I still think of you_

 _during my white nights in houses of booze,_

 _whith every heartstring that I loose,_

 _It was a lesson hard earned,_

 _that the mess I created_

 _cost me love when I did my best._ comprit ce que Castiel voulait dire quand il parlait de l'émotion qu'il ressentait en concert. Il ressentait la voix et les paroles qui l'emportaient très loin au fond de lui même et les lumières braquées sur quelqu'un d'autee que lui qui lui permettaient de se laisser à l'émotion dans le noir et l'anonymat d'une foule qui partageait son ressenti.

 _Don't be ashamed of the mistakes you make,_

 _if you're still there,_

 _it means you did your best._

Pour Sam, tout le reste du concert fut un flou d'émotions où surnageait la certiude que pendant un instant, la chanteuse n'avait parlé qu'à lui. C'était très étrange d'être, pour une fois à la place du fan. Il se sentit rétrospectivement un peu minable d'avoir traité si légèrement son propre métier et le ressenti qu'il pouvait provoquer chgez certaines personnes bien qu'il ne soit pour la plupart que le type à la batterie.

Quand Ruby quitta la scène et que les lumières se rallumèrent, il avait toujours sa bière à moitié bue à la main.

"Viens." fit Madison en lui tirant la manche. " On va aller se présenter !"

Le groupe démontait son installation dans la relative indifférence des clients du bar et Sam secoua la tête en résistant à son amie.

"Non. On va pas les déranger."

"Vous êtes pratiquement collègues c'est normal de ..." Elle s'arrêta et un grand sourire lui fendit le visage. "Tu es ... timide ?"

"Pas du tout !" se défendit il. Il fut incapable de ne pas prendre l'air boudeur qui indiquait clairement qu'il mentait et Madison éclata de rire.

Ils quittèrent le bar sans que Sam ait finit son verre.

##

Dean avait une boite de chocolats à la main quand il sonna à la porte de Castiel. Il en triturait le ruban comme s'il craignait d'être mal reçu.

Il entendait son amant maugréer en entrouvrant la porte et s'arrêter, surpris en le voyant.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

"Tu avais l'air triste au téléphone."

Castiel ouvrit complkètement la porte, ses yeux souriaient même s'il tentait de conserver un visage froid.

"Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de venir."

"Je sais." Répondit Dean en lui tendant la boite. "Et je sais aussi quand tu mens."

Castiel n'arrivait pas à se rappeler que Dean l'agaçait quand il faisait ca. Il le laissa entrer et le tira vers son lit avec reconnaissance.

"Merci."

Dean se pelotonna à coté de lui et lui embrassa la tempe. "De rien."


	2. Bad habits

"Donc ca va parler de sexe." Disait Charlie à Dean quand Castiel entra dans le salon du Refuge. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte surpris et encore vaseux de sa nuit trop courte. Il y avait tout un salon et une étrange conversation entre lui et son premier café ce qui n'était pas la configuration idéale d'un mardi matin.

"Et de droits civiques." Continua la bassiste en lui adressant un signe de tête quand il entra dans son champ de vision.

Il fit un signe de la main à la jeune femme et se dirigea en grommelant vers la cuisine où il trouva une Dorothy aussi grincheuse et mal réveillée que lui debout en pyjama devant une cafetière qui crachotait lentement leur petit déjeuner.

"Ça fait longtemps ?"

"Que le café coule ? Trois minutes."

"Non qu'ils parlent de sexe." Fit le comptable en désignant du pouce le salon derrière lui.

"Chais pas."

Il leur versa leur premier café de la journée et s'appuya contre le comptoir de la cuisine à coté d'elle, tout deux jugeant silencieusement leurs amoureux respectifs qui discutaient encore dans le salon.

"Je te préviens" disait Dean sérieusement " il est hors de question que je m'habille en soubrette pour la promotion de cet album!"

"Dommage ça serait marrant de te voir te geler les couilles dans le Maine." Fit Kévin en sortant de sa chambre

De l'avis de Castiel et Dorothy être aussi frais et joyeux tôt le matin devrait être interdit et ils se soutenaient du regard d'un air de parents excédés quand leur ami se servit son café.

"Vous n'êtes vraiment pas du matin tout les deux!"

"Il fait encore nuit !" Grogna Dorothy et tendant sa tasse déjà vide vers le violoncelliste pour qu'il la remplisse.

Le soleil n'était effectivement pas levé contrairement à eux, et Dorothy envisageait avec mauvaise humeur les trop longues heures de voiture qui les séparaient du Maine où Dean avait catégoriquement refusé de se rendre en avion. Il s'y rendait donc avec Dorothy dans le camion transportant le peu de matériel que la salle locale ne leur fournissait pas.

"L'utah." Grogna la conductrice en sucrant son café. "C'était bien l'Utah, pourquoi Crowley a supprimé votre date dans l'Utah ?"

"Parce qu'il n'aime pas les mormons." Répondit Dean assez sérieusement pour qu'elle y croit quelques secondes.

"Je vais me procurer de quoi te droguer auprès d'un dealer du coin et la prochaine fois, tu prends l'avion!"

Charlie éclata de rire et Castiel hocha la tête en souriant devant l'air outré de son compagnon.

"Cinquante heures de voyage Dean ! Cinquante heures !" Grogna encore Dorothy.

"Je m'en fiche, je ne prends l'avion qu'en cas d'urgence ! Je conduirai la moitié du trajet de toute façon."

"Si tu t'avises de toucher à mon camion, je te castre !"

##

Personne n'avait emménagé dans l'ancien studio des Winchester au dessus du studio d'enregistrement de Crowley records et les serrures n'avaient pas été changées. Kevin allait surement grincer des dents en apprenant l'usage que Sam en faisait, mais une journée d'interviews sans intérêt l'avait laissé trop agacé pour se soucier de ce que ses amis pourraient dire. Charlie et Kevin étaient rentrés au Refuge plus tôt dans la soirée, et Sam avait discrètement invité une jeune fille à dîner. Elle avait bégayé et hoché la tête. Il s'était montré aussi avenant que possible pour la mettre à l'aise mais elle avait vite semblé oublier qui il était et la soirée avait été beaucoup plus agréable que Sam ne l'escomptait. Il était presque minuit quand il la fit entrer dans l'appartement dépouillé des quelques meubles que les frères avaient emporté avec eux au Refuge.

"Je suis désolé, il n'y a plus de machine à café" fit il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

"Parce que tu crois vraiment que je suis venue pour un café ?"

Elle s'appelait Magda et tenait déjà un préservatif emballé entre ses doigts. C'était, se dit Sam, exactement son genre de fille.

Ils avaient tout deux juste assez bu pour que leurs ébats soient très agréables et s'endormir l'un a coté de l'autre à une heure presque décente pour une rockstar. La réflexion fit rire Sam. Il posa un baiser sur le front humide de sa compagne du soir et ne se réveilla que quand le portable de Magda sonna, sans doute pas pour la première fois plusieurs heures plus tard.

"Ouais?" Grogna-t-elle en portant le téléphone à son oreille sans ouvrir les yeux. "Dis lui que j'ai loupé le bus, je serai la dans deux heures." Elle reposa le téléphone sur l'oreiller en soupirant.

"En retard ?" Demanda Sam qui avait la bouche pâteuse et un bras tout engourdi d'avoir servi d'oreiller à Magda.

"Ouais... tu m'excuse si j'emprunte la douche et zappe le petit déjeuner ?"

Sam hocha la tête avant de se redresser avec une meilleure idée.

"Je peux aller chercher du café le temps que tu te douches."

"Deal."

Ils se séparèrent une heure plus tard au pied de l'immeuble, Magda emportant avec elle un café assez mauvais dans une tasse en papier. Sam prit le temps de s'en procurer un meilleur avant de monter dans un taxi. Il lui restait exactement quatre heures pour faire son sac avant de partir pour le Maine. Trois si il comptait sur le stress chronique de Kevin qui les ferait forcément partir une heure trop tôt pour l'aéroport.

Il fut accueilli au Refuge par l'agitation de ses amis qui s'apostrophaient d'une chambre à l'autre comme si aucun d'eux n'était jamais parti en voyage avant.

"Tu crois qu'il fait froid la bas ? Je peux y aller en short ?"

"Putain Charlie, Google est ton ami je suis pas le type de la météo !" Cria Kevin depuis sa propre chambre.

Depuis le haut du meuble télé du salon, un feulement indiqua à Sam que la chatte de la maison s'était réfugiée là pour échapper au bazar ambiant. Il leva la main pour lui grattouiller le menton.

"T'inquiète pas Chevie, ils vont se calmer."

"T'étais ou toi ?" Fit Kevin en émergeant de sa chambre une chaussette célibataire à la main.

"En ville avec une fille." Répondit Sam qui se dirrigea vers sa chambre en ignorant le ricannement désapprobateur de son ami.

Contrairement à Charlie, il ne se demanda pas s'il était nécessaire d'emporter un short, item qui d'ailleurs, ne figurait pas dans sa garde robe. Il essaya de ne pas trop froisser les deux t shirts qu'il mit dans son sac a coté d'un jean propre et d'une paire de sous vêtements. Il se brossa les dents au son de la check list que Kevin égrenait pour être sur de n'avoir rien oublié et étouffa les bavardages de ses amis en prenant une douche qui devenait vraiment nécessaire.

Il dut chasser Chevie de son sac ou elle s'était installée et le regardait avec un air accusateur.

"On revient dans deux jours !" Lui expliqua-t-il bien qu'il fut sur que la chatte ne pouvait pas le comprendre

l'Impala démarra pour l'aéroport quarante huit minutes avant l'heure prévue au soulagement audible de Kevin.

"J'aurais du prendre un short on sait jamais ..."

"Tu survivras." Fit Sam en s'engageant sur l'autoroute.

Ils furent dans les premiers à monter dans l'avion et avant même que l'embarquement soit terminé, Sam s'agitait, inconfortablement installé dans les sièges trop étroits pour ses jambes. Une grande rousse lui lança un regard froid avant de s'installer derrière lui, et il reconnut Ruby quand elle s'assit a coté d'elle. Il tenta de lui adresser un sourire mais les deux femmes l'ignoraient en hissant leurs valises cabine dans les porte bagage.

De l'autre coté de l'allée, Charlie s'était déjà attachée à son siège et plongée dans un roman historique et fit peu de cas du décollage. A coté de Sam, Kevin s'impatientait avant même qu'ils aient atteint une altitude correcte.

"Tu vas pas gigoter comme ça pendant tout le vol rassure moi ?"

"Toi t'es d'une taille normale." Ronchonna Sam. " J'ai déjà mal aux jambes moi !"

La grande rousse derrière eux devait soit être très agacée soit très compatissante car elle mit un violent coup de genou dans le dossier du siège de Sam.

"Ma voisine est grande comme trois pommes, je te la prête pour que tu aies plus de place si tu acceptes de la fermer jusqu'au Maine !"

Kevin accepta la proposition avant même que Sam ait pu se retourner pour dévisager la rousse et quelques minutes plus tard, Ruby bouclait sa ceinture à la place de Kevin. Elle lui tendit la main avec un demi sourire.

"Sam... Winchester" Se présenta-t-il en se sentant un peu stupide.

"Je sais, je m'appelle Ruby."

"Tu ...vous ... Sais ?"

Elle haussa les sourcils, manifestement surprise par son manque d'éloquence.

"Je m'informe sur les gens avec qui je travaille en général. Abby et moi appartenons au groupe qui fait la première partie de Free Will. Et la blonde là, c'est Lilith, notre batteuse."

Sam tourna la tête vers la blonde qui semblait déjà dormir dans son siège à coté de Charlie.

Il repporta son attention sur Ruby qui semblait attendre qu'il dise quelque chose. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Ruby fronça les sourcils. "Surtout, ne fais pas semblant de t'intéresser aux petits groupes minables qui préparent ton public." Dit elle froidement.

"Hé, non j'ai jamais dit que ..."

Son regard mécontent lui fit perdre le fil de sa justification et elle mit son casque sur ses oreilles, releva la séparation entre leurs sièges et se tassa sans un mot contre le hublot pour lui laisser de la place. Elle alluma le petit écran encastré dans le siège devant elle et se mit à l'ignorer consciencieusement.

Sam ne voyait pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait fait de mal, mais apparemment, elle s'était sentie insultée par son mutisme et il n'avait aucune idée de comment changer la mauvaise impression qu'il lui avait faite.

Derrière eux, Abby et Kevin échangeaient quelques mots courtois. Exactement ce que Sam aurait du faire. Il soupira, mit son propre casque et se mit à chercher quelque chose à regarder sur le petit écran. Il avait agit comme un idiot, mais si cette fille prenait aussi facilement la mouche, il n'avait pas envie d'être amical non plus.

##

L'habitacle d'un véhicule obligeait au moins le conducteur à regarder la route, et cétait un lieu propice aux longues conversations, un lieu où Dean et Dorothy se sentaient libres de se livrer sans se sentir jugé par le regard de l'autre.

Ils partageaient une certaine difficulté à parler de ce qui leur tenait à coeur, ce qui faisait d'eux des amis taciturnes se réjouissant du mutisme de l'autre. Face aux autres, ils avaient tendance à cacher leurs sentiments sous l'humour ou, dans le cas de dorothy, le silence. C'était juste plus simple pour eux.

Mais, coincés ensemble cinq mille kilomètres durant, ils parlèrent.

"Charlie m'a dit que tu voulais des enfants ?"

"Charlie devrait apprendre à garder nos conversations privées !"

"Je suis pas un tabloid Dean !"

"Question de principes !" Avait grogné le chanteur. " Mais oui, j'en veux, et Cas aussi."

"Ça vous sera pas bien dur d'adopter. Le plus difficile ça va être de ranimer Crowley quand vous lui annoncerez la nouvelle."

Dean avait eut un petit rire puis était resté silencieux, espérant visiblement qu'elle abandonne le sujet. Mais Dorothy avait insisté, en partie pous l'agacer, et en partie parce que les malaises de Dean disaient beaucoup des sujets dont il avait besoin de parler.

"Le seul soucis avec l'adoption c'est que ça ne sera pas notre enfant. Enfin si mais ... pas un mélange de lui et moi."

"Vous avez l'option d'une mère porteuse."

Dean avait grimacé. "Je n'aime pas l'idée d'utiliser le corps d'une femme pour un besoin personnel. Même pas un besoin, une envie ."

Dorothy avait éclaté de rire. "La dernière fille avec laquelle tu as couché serait ravie de l'apprendre."

Dean n'avait pas pu se rappeler, à un an près, à quand remontait sa dernière relation avec une femme.

"Pas d'enfants pour vous ?"

"Pas pour moi. On trouve des lettres d'insulte sur le pas de ma porte même si Crowley les filtre. Et Charlie a déjà du mal à l'encaisser. Pas question qu'on ajoute un enfant à cette équation."

"Ça se tassera."

"Avant ou après que notre couple ait explosé?"

"Tu es déprimante!"

"Elle et toi avez été fusillés en plein concert, j'ai des raisons d'être prudente."

"Fusillé n'est pas le terme approprié..."

Ils s'étaient chamaillés durant une centaine de kilomètres, chanté en choeur de vieux tubes de rock pendant la traversée d'un état et quelques, mangé dans des dîners graisseux... Cinq mille kilomètres qui n'avaient rien fait pour leurs genoux ou leurs dos, mais avaient passé beaucoup plus vite que Dean l'aurait pensé.

Et la question continuait de lui trotter dans sa tête. Pouvait il ajouter un enfant à l'équation faite d'absences et de retrouvailles qu'était sa vie avec Castiel. Ignorer la réponse était l'option la plus simple et il la choisit avec gratitude en entrant pour la première fois par l'entrée des artistes de la salle de leur premier concert de l'année.

##

Existait-t-il quelque chose qu'on puisse qualifier de "concert normal"?

Sam se posait la question en quittant scène après le réglage du son et la dernière répétition avec le groupe en entier pour laisser la place à Ruby et ses musiciennes. Rien n'était différent, cette fois, la nouvelle salle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire pour lui, les sons n'étaient pas exceptionnels, les techniciens étranger ne lui faisaient aucun effet, comme s'il était trop blasé pour que quoi que ce soit le surprenne.

Il se sentit vaguement coupable en se rendant compte qu'il considérait comme normal ce qui, pour tout ses fans relevait du pur fantasme. Il avait été émerveillé pendant longtemps, anxieux, extatique. Mais plus maintenant. Plus vraiment.

Il ne pouvait ni ne voulait mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue, mais admettre à lui même qu'il était habitué avait un arrière gout de culpabilité. Il saisit une bouteille d'eau sur une petite console juste à l'entrée des coulisses et s'adossa au mur pour se désaltérer, sentant peu à peu la chaleur de l'exercice quitter ses muscles, et sa sueur refroidir sur sa nuque.

Quelques accords de basse hésitants lui firent tourner la tête vers la scène qu'il ne voyait qu'à moitié et où Ruby s'était postée, réglant son micro. Elle n'avait pas quitté le jogging qu'elle portait dans l'avion. Elle donna quelques indications a un ingénieur du son qui ne la quittait pas des yeux pendant que les deux autres s'accordaient dans une cacophonie de percussions et de notes de basse. Il se demanda si elles étaient excitées, si elles avaient peur, ou si, comme lui, elles se détachaient mentalement de la foule avant d'entrer sur scène ?

Pour le moment, la salle était vide, toutes lumières allumées mettant en valeur les câbles qui traînaient par terre et l'odeur de sueur renfermée. Puis elles se mirent à jouer.

Aucun réglage n'était bon et Sam l'entendit aux premières notes. Ruby chantait trop près du micro, il ressentait plus qu'il n'entendait le frottement de ses lèvres sur la mousse de protection, Lilly (ou Lilith ?) ou quel que soit le nom de la batteuse était légèrement à contre rythme de la basse et dans l'ensemble c'était mauvais. Mais il écouta, étrangement ému, la chanson bancale jusqu'au bout. Les dernières notes, plaquées n'importe comment sur la guitare lui donnèrent envie de se précipiter sur la scène pour rectifier le tir, mais il se souvint du regard noir de Ruby dans l'avion. C'était son problème, même si Sam devait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas s'en occuper.

"Quelqu'un va devoir leur dire qu'elles sont nulles." Commenta un ingénieur du son près de Sam. Le batteur haussa les épaules et l'autre se sentit encouragé : "si les femmes savaient faire de la musique ça se saurait hein ?"

Sam roula des yeux et reporta son attention sur la scène où les trois femmes s'étaient rassemblées autour du micro et discutaient. Elles donnèrent plusieurs ordres et Sam les regarda, de longues minutes penchées sur leurs instruments respectifs à régler Dieu savait quoi.

"On se tente sur "bad habits" ?" Lança Ruby assez près du micro pour que toute la salle l'entende.

Un roulement de batterie lui répondit. Sam ne sut jamais comment elle avaient pu rattrapper chaque problème de leur précédent morceau en moins d'un quart d'heures, mais "Bad Habits" fut infiniment plus maîtrisé.

 _"Bad habits fuels you with sorrow_

 _quietly without a word_

 _you relate to the freak show_

 _who's as alone as you in this world_

 _you share stories of abuse_

 _and cigarettes, and time you loose"_

La basse et la batterie s'accordaient beaucoup mieux, l'une donnant de la souplesse à l'autre, la voix de Ruby était plus assurée, plus posée, et cette fois ci, Sam entendit les paroles. Le son était assez bon pour qu'il ait même envie de les écouter, de se déplacer discrètemlent jusqu'aux gradins pour les regarder jouer dans la lumière des néons non réglés de la salle.

C'était la toute première fois qu'il écoutait le groupe qui faisait sa première partie, et la première fouis depuis longtemps qu'il prenait plaisir à écouter un groupe jouer.

Il s'éclipsa une demi heure plus tard, quand la nouveauté commença à s'affadir et que le groupe commenca à s'interesser aux éclairages. Dans les coulisses personne ne sembla se rendre compte qu'il était soudain devenu enthousiaste à l'approche du concert.

Il tenta sans succès de s'intéresser à la litanie d'interviews qui meublèrent les quelques heures les séparant du concert. Il regardait l'aiguille des minutes défiler lentement sur l'horloge en répondant mécaniquement à des questions répétitives.

Il avait hâte, et c'était un sentiment qu'il apprécia beaucoup.

##

Ruby était terrifée.

Abby fumait une cigarette malgré l'interdiction formelle de fumer dans les coulisses, Lilith remontait le fil d'actualité du twitter du goupe, compensant son anxiété en leur lisant à voix haute quelques messages d'encouragement.

"C'est comme dans les bars demi portion, juste avec un public sobre." Dit Abby

"Et qui n'est pas là pour nous. Avec une majorité d'ados qui voudront qu'on dégage le plus vite possible" Ajouta Lilith sans lever les yeux de son téléphone.

"Je me sens tellement mieux quand vous êtes dans les parrages." Grogna ruby sèchement.

Elle regardait la scène et la portion du public sur laquelle donnait l'entrée des coulisses et sentait son ventre se nouer de minute en minute.

"Je vais crever. "

"C'était moins difficile d'entrer à Juliard ?" Demanda Lilith en rangeant enfin son téléphone.

Ruby hocha la tête. " Il n'y avait que cinq personnes à convaincre. Et je les voyais."

"C'est mieux de pas les voir en général. " Pontifia Abby. Elle écrasa sa cigarette et en cracha la fumée au visage du régisseur qui venait leur annoncer qu'il leur restait cinq minutes avant d'entrer en scène.

Ruby prit soudain conscience de l'agitation autour d'elle, des techniciens qui passaient en marmonnant dans leurs oreillettes, de la foule qui parlait de plus en plus fort et se mit à hurler quand les lumières s'éteignirent. Elle serra la main sur le manche de sa guitare et ferma les yeux.

Elle fit son tout premier pas sur scène, dans la double pénombre de ses yeux fermés et de l'obscurité. Elle les rouvrit en même temps qu'elle jouait la première note. Les lumières s'allumèrent, l'éblouissant juste assez pour que le public se fonde dans un flou mouvant et hurlant sans qu'elle ait à plisser les yeux.

"Bonsoir." Cria-telle au micro. " Nous sommes les Tie-Ins"

La foule répondit quelque chose qui pouvait être aussi agressif qu'enthousiaste, et elle se mit à chanter.

 _"Bad habits dig your grave sure and slow_

 _you like the boy of the front row_

 _you have problems he's your solution_

 _you'd do anything for his attention"_

Elle tenta de déverser peu à peu sa terreur dans sa voix, et de se calmer à mesure que les chansons s'enchainaient. Elle doutait de son succès , mais personne ne lui avait encore rien jeté au visage ce qui était un net progrès par rapport à quelques unes de ses plus mémorables performances dans des bars.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait en quittant la scène. Dans les coulisses Free Will se préparait à remplacer Tie In et elle croisa le regard de la bassiste rousse qui leva silencieusement un pouce en l'air, l'autre main occupée à ajuster son oreillette.

L'heure suivante fut un flou oubliable où elle dut se changer et monter dans un taxi car elle reprit conscience de son propre corps en entrant dans le hall de l'hôtel où les deux groupes passeraient la nuit. Abby fit un clin d'oeil suggestif au préposé à l'accueil en récupérant sa clef et Lilith soupira audiblement.

"Auriez vous une salle inoccupée que je pourrais emprunter ou une salle de sport ?" Demanda Ruby en prenant la sienne. L'homme lui indiqua une salle a l'arrière de la salle de sport de l'hotel qui servait pour des cours de zumba en journée. Elle le remercia en essayant de ne pas grimacer à la mention de ce sport. La chambre était plus spacieuse et agréable que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, mais elle n'y resta que le temps de pêcher une paire de chaussons et une tenue confortable dans le sac qu'on avait apporté jusque sur son lit.

Ses pieds faisaient un brut étouffé sur la moquette du couloir, et le son distinctif d'un parquet en bois flottant lui frappa l'oreille quand elle entra enfin dans la salle de zumba. Elle se sentit grincer des dents rien qu'à penser au mot.

Elle aurait pu danser sans musique le cas échéant, mais ily avait une petite sono dans un coin de la salle, et un grand mirroir auquel ne manquait qu'une barre dont Ruby savait pouvoir se passer.

Elle laissa son MP3 choisir aléatoirement les deux heures de musique sur lesquelles elle allait s'entrainer et laissa ses pensées dériver tands qu'elle s'échauffait, s'étirait, s'assouplissait, et enfin se lançait dans une variation de Casse Noisette.

Ses muscles mirent plus de temps que d'habitude à se détendre. Ses pieds la tiraient plus, le refet dans le miroir mit du temps à se redresser, à transpirer, à etre aussi sur de lui que d'habitude. Mais les gestes, que la pratique avait rendus automatiques finirent par avoir raison de sa panique rétrospective, et elle se sentit peu à peu fatiguée, détendue, épuisée, et en un sens satisfaite. Demain viendrait le monment de se remémorer leur peromance et de tacher de l'améliorer, mais cette nuit, il ne restait plus qu'elle seule dans une salle de danse inconnue, terminant ses exercices sur un air de raggae qui la laissa calme et prête à s'endormir.

Elle se lançait dans une variation très douce pour laisser son corps refroidir lentement quand elle perçut un nouveau reflet dans le miroir. Un grand brun plein de cheveux qu'elle devina au milieu d'une pirouette. Elle s'efforca de ne pas le regarder pendant les quelques minutes du morceau et ne lui adressa un signe de tête qu'en récupérant son MP3 et sa serviette.

"C'était beau." Commenta Sam depuis la porte. Il avait encore les vêtements pleins de sueur qu'il avait portés sur scène.

"Merci." Elle était plus revêche qu'elle en avait l'intention et il sembla secoué par son ton.

"Quand j'étais gamin on est allés voir casse noisette avec l'école. J'étais le seul garçon à dire que j'avais aimé."

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et hocha la tête en silence, attendant qu'il se retire de l'encadrement de la porte pour pouvoir sortir.

"Bon... heu ..." Balbutia-t-il mal à l'aise "Bonne nuit. Désolé de t'avoir dérangée."

Il s'écarta et tourna le dos. Elle avait beau ne le connaitre que de réputatiuon, elle sentit sa gêne et se sentit coupable de se montrer si désagréable. Peut être la fatigue la rendit elle plus douce que de coutume car elle lui adressa enfin la parole.

"Essaye de regarder Coppélia. C'est un ballet pour enfants aussi, ça te plaira peut être."

Il se retourna vec un sourire de chiot. "Tu sais le danser ?"

"Je sais tout danser" Répondit elle " sauf la Zumba." Elle le rejoignit au milieu du couloir.

"Tu danserais pour moi?"

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Je te ferai parvenir ma fiche tarifaire."

"C'était déplacé, pardon."

Ruby hocha la tête en serrant sa serviette contre elle. Ils éaient arrivés devant les ascenceurs et Sam regarda sur sa clef son numéro de chambre, avanca la main pour appeler l'ascenceur avant de se raviser.

"Je... j'ai ... j'ai déja été trop intrusif pour ce soir, je vais prendre l'escalier." Il se dandinait mal à l'aise ce qui amusa un peu la jeune femme. Elle hocha la tête en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus gentille possible.

"Le concert était bon?" Demanda-t-elle. Les chiffres de l'ascenceur défilaient doucement.

"Pas mauvais. Et le tien ?"

"Je crois que ça aurait pu pêtre pire. Pas d'after de rockstar?"

Sam eut un petit rire "On a passé l'âge et l'envie je crois."

Elle hocha la tête et le batteur s'éclipsa tandis qu'elle entrait dans l'ascenceur. Son reflet était le plus serein qu'elle ait vu depuis des années.

 _"Bad reputation got you in trouble_

 _you're in love with a psycopath_

 _you have trust issues to fuel your addictions_

 _cops say you're going to jail_

 _nights in jail rise your wrath "_

##

Charlie était contente de sa performance. Elle avait cassé deux médiators, sa cicatrice à l'épaule la tirait et ses bras la brulaient, ce qui était signe qu'elle avait mis autant qu'elle le pouvait dans sa musique. Elle sautillait sur place dans les coulisses, pleine d'adrénaluine et indifférente aux gens qui se pressaient autour d'elle, cherchant Dorothy des yeux. Elle l'apperçut qui s'ouvrait un chemin entre les techniciens qui s'écartaient d'elle sans s'en rendre compte.

"C'était un très bon début Red !" La félicita-elle en prenant la bassiste dans ses bras. Son odeur enveloppa Charlie et décupla son enthousiasme.

"On remet la main sur Kevin et on sort !"

"On abandonne les frangins ?"

Charlie hocha la tête "Sam est déjà rentré, et Dean est parti avec Castiel."

Elles se retranchèrent dans la loge le temps de laisser l'excitation des coulisses retomber un peu tandis que Charlie prenait une douche rapide, cachait ses cheveux sous un bonnet et son visage sous de grandes lunettes à monture noire. Il y avait toujours du monde attendant les artistes derrière l'entrée de service de la salle, et ce soir ne fut pas une exception. Charlie remarqua d'abord la soudaine tension de Dorothy et son mouvement protecteur une fraction de secondes avant de voir les banderolles et de comprendre que ce qu'on lui criait n'était pas amical. Sa joie se dégonfla comme une baudruche percée et elle se sentit rétrécir, rentrer la tête dans les épaules tandis que son coeur commençait a battre plus vite dans sa poitrine comprimée.

Le léger sifflement dans ses oreilles qui suivait chaque concert fut saturé d'insultes et de menaces et elle regarda ses pieds, serrant fort le blouson de Dorothy qui avait passé un bras autour d'elle pour l'aider à se frayer un passage entre les gens qui se pressaient contre elles, tentaient de les atteindre et que Charlie pouvait sentir respirer et suinter la haine et le reproche.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, paniquée, quand un contact moins violent que les autres la perturba. Elles avaient dépassé le groupe que la sécurité gardait en un seul endroit et seul un jeune garçon avait échappé aux vigiles. Il avait l'air à peu près aussi paniqué que Charlie et lui tendait un papier froissé dans son poing qui tremblait. Elle le saisit et il détala vers une femme qui tenait une baderolle au premier rang du groupe ( " un papa une maman sinon pas d'enfant")

Dorothy entraina Charlie un peu plus loin et la bassiste jeta un oeil au papier. Son coeur se serra à nouveau, mais cette fois ci de peine et de détermination. Elle esquiva sa compagne pour courir vers la foule où l'adolescent la regardait, seul silencieux parmis les injures et les invectives.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, encadrée par deux vigiles perplexes et le serra contre son coeur aussi vite qu'elle le put, avant qu'on ls sépare. Elle avait ghorriblemùent conscience de l'agitation des autres, et son esprit ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'attendre qu'on la frappe, mais cela n'arriva pas. Elle serra le gamin contre elle une fraction de seconde en espérant de toute son âme que cela serait suffisant. Mais elle savait combien c'était vain, alors, d'une voix hachée et rauque, elle essaya de parler.

"Ils ont tort. Tout ceux qui te disent que nous sommes anormaux, tout ceux qui t'insultent ..." Elle croisa pour la première fois les yeux d'une femme qui se tut, surprise, puis d'une autre, puis un homme, puis un plus jeune, un autre et un autre et pendant un instant elle se sentie perdue dans toute l'hostilité qu'elle y lisait, mais elle serra les mains sur les épaules du garcon, froissant un peu plus le petit papier qu'elle avait gardé. "Ils ont tort."

Le gamin avait les larmes aux yeux et hocha la tpête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais un des vigiles aidé de Dorothy lui aracha Charlie des bras et entraina la bassiste plus loin. Loin des cris, vers le calme d'u taxi qui s'éloigna en trombe.

 _"Bad habits held you together_

 _you can't go really far, not now, not ever_

 _you're in love, you fight your adiction,_

 _no one cares about good intentions"_

##

Dans leur chambre d'hôtel, Dean et Castiel s'étaient enlacés, leurs téléphones éteints à coté d'eux, une radio jouant une chanson qu'ils n'écoutaient pas en sourdine tandis qu'ils regardaient la pluie commencer à tomber augmentant leur sensation de confort et d'intimité.

Ils partageaient l'excitation du concert et le bonheur simple de la laisser s'évaporer ensemble comme quelque chose de peu d'importance.

Ruby prenait une douche, brulante au début puis de plus en plus froide, laissant enfin le souvenir du concert l'envahir et la ravir. Elle comptait mentalement les étapes, les épreuves et les années qui la séparaient de la dernière fois où elle était montée sur scène, et elle se sentit sourire, soulagée. C'est finit, se dit elle. La moquette lui massa les pieds. L'air était sec et frais, les draps propres et crissant sous elle quand elle se coucha.

Lilith et Abby buvaient dans un bar, savourant leur concert et leur montée d'adrénaline dans des alcools trop forts et trop chers avant de s'effondrer au milieu d'oreillers rendus plus confortables par l'hébriété.

Kevin avait appelé Channing et ils regardaient le même film à cinq mille kilomètres de distance, comme si c'était habituel et normal.

Dans le taxi, Charlie avait cessé de pleurer, elle regardait la pluie sans rien dire, en se forgeant lentement une certitude et un projet.

 _"You're both in love_

 _bad decisions will tear you apart_

 _your life is rotten and rushed like bad art,_

 _it is what say, all of those who are not in love."_


	3. idiocracy

Depuis qu'elle avait un nouvel emploi au sein de Crowley Records, Le lundi matin était devenu un des moments préférés de Madison. Comme d'habitude, elle passa prendre un café noir et très sucré en sortant de chez elle qu'elle sirota durant son court trajet à pieds. Une des joies de travailler d

ans une boite dont le patron était trop pingre pour se payer des locaux en centre ville. Par la porte entrouverte, elle adressa un signe de tête à Crowley déjà asss à son bureau, et alluma son ordinateur en retirant sa veste.

Le lundi matin était consacré à la lecture des articles concernant Free Will, de ses mails, et de quelques topics sur le site officiel du groupe. C'était une activité simple et satisfaisante, surtout depuis que Madison ne faisait plus l'objet de l'attention des fans. Souvent, elle riait en croisant une photo incongrue de ses amis.

Il était à peu près onze heures quand elle parcourut un topic qui la faisait alternativement sourir et rouler des yeux, un des nombreux où les fans s'échangeaient des anecdotes sur leur "relation" avec le groupe et qui déviait fréquemment à la fanfiction à plusieurs mains. Elle le lisait généralement en diagonale en s'efforçant de détacher l'imaghe de ses amis de ce qu'elle lisait.

Ce fut la mention du parquet qui retint son attention dans un message de quelqu'un qui prétendait avoir passé la nuit avec Sam. Puis son coeur manqua un battement à la description très imagée que le posteur faisait de ladite nuit. Elle ferma les yeux et se força à respirer. Des millions ( milliards?) de gens aimaient le sexe oral, ce n'était pas une preuve que la personne ne se rêvait pas une vie sexuelle avec une star.

La mention du tatouge, en revanche, ne pouvait pas être inventée.

Madison refoula un haut le coeur. Son café à cinq dollars ne finirait pas sur son clavier.

"Crowley !"

##

 _You say that to start a family,_

 _you need a father and a mother,_

 _this is how things go naturally,_

 _But I have many non natural sisters,_

 _brothers, lovers,_

 _blood is not what makes us a family_

"C'est trop pour moi, je te quitte!"

La répartie de Dean fit sourire son compagnon tandis qu'ils entraient dans l'immense salon du Refuge où Charlie et Kevin dépouillaient un énorme sac de lettres des fans du groupe.

"Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?" Demanda la bassiste.

"Ne demande pas ça comme si j'étais à l'origine de tout les drames de ce foyer !" Grogna Castiel s'attirant un sourire moquer de son amie.

"Une transmission automatique... il a acheté une voiture a transmission automatique !"

Sur le canapé, Kevin ricanna.

"Tu crois vraiment que conduire une transmission manuelle fait de toi quelqu'un de plus viril ?"

"Moi au moins je sais conduire !" Se renfrogna le chanteur. "Les automatiques, c'est bon pour les blancs becs qui veulent conduire à 16 ans pour le bal de promo !"

"Est ce que je dois te rappeler que je suis le blanc bec avec lequel tu couches et que je t'emmerde?" Ronchonna Castiel en s'asseyant, très droit à coté de Charlie et de sa pile de lettres. "Et accessoirement que j'ai acheté cette voiture pour pouvoir m'installer ici?"

"Pour de vrai ?!" s'exclamèrent Charlie et Kevin d'une même voix.

Casiel hocha la tete avec un sourire heureux qui lui faisait briller des yeux et la bassiste le serra contre elle.

"Enfin!" Commenta-t-elle.

"Tu vends ton appartement ?"

Castiel secoua la tête " Je ne me suis pas endetté sur vingt ans pour revendre maintenant. Je vais le louer, ça remboursera mon crédit." Il se mit à caresser la chatte qui venait de grimper sur ses genoux. "Et je n'aurai plus à m'inquiéter de comment vous traitez cette pauvre bête."

Dean roula des yeux et s'accouda au dossier du canapé entre ses amis. "C'est quoi ça ?" demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt une lettre que Charlie avait mise de coté et qui portait une en tête qui semblait officielle.

"Les avocats de Crowley. Je sais pas ce qu'ils me veulent, mais je suis sure que ça peut attendre."

"Je peux ?"

Sur un signe de tête de son ami, il ouvrit la lettre du bout d'un ongle et fronça les sourcils en la parcourant. Charlie avait un grand sourire et Castiel lisait par dessus son épaule une lettre pleine d'étoiles et de paillettes jusqu'a ce que Dean tapote vigoureusement sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

"Quoi ?"

Il lui mis la lettre sous le nez. Et un chèque à cinq chiffres.

"C'est quoi cette connerie ?" Gromela Castiel, s'attirant un regard surpris de ses amis. Il parcourut la lettre que Charlie lui tendit. " Tu as porté plainte contre un magazine ?"

"Jamais!" S'indigna-t-elle. "Je sais absolument pas de quoi ils parlent !"

"Ils t'ont fait un chèque quand même !"

"Et un gros !" Ajouta Kevin.

Perplexe, Charlie récupéra son téléphone sur la table basse encombrée de lettres et chercha Crowley dans son répertoire. Pour autant qu'elle s'en souvienne elle n'avait jamais appelé directement son producteur, mais la surprise lui évita de se poser la moindre question, même quand il répondit agressivement dès la premiere sonnerie.

"Je viens de recevoir un chèque, aparemment pour une histoire de préjudice moral suite à un procès que je n'ai jamais engagé." Dit elle de but en blanc, faisant de son meux pour retrouver le ton professionnel qu'elle avait eut un jour, une vie avant, quand elle travaillait dans un bureau comme tout le monde.

"De rien." Répondit Crowley froidement.

"Comment ça de rien ? D'ou vient cet argent ?"

"D'un procès que Crowley Records a engagé en ton nom pour atteinte à la vie privée. Un magazine a publié une photo de toi et Dorothy."

"Ils le font chaque semaine !" Grogna Charlie en s'enfonçant dans le canapé, sonnée. "Ca fait partie du jeu !"

"Mon jeu à moi, c'est de récupérer l'investissement que j'ai fait sur vous. Les avocats ont eut leur part, moi aussi, tu gagnes le reste. De rien. Où est Sam?"

"Sam ?"

"Oui, tu sais, grand, chevelu, l'air a peu près aussi fin qu'une motte de beurre ?"

Charlie soupira. "Aucune idée."

Crowley lui raccrocha au nez. Un instant, elle contempla son reflet sur l'écran de son téléphone perplexe.

"Il a fait un proces a ce magazine pour atteinte a la vie privée."

"Et il a gagné." Ajouta Castiel.

Elle hocha la tête. "Mais j'en veux pas de cet argent ... j'en ai pas besoin !"

"Tu voulais pas une piscine ?" Demanda Kevin en souriant.

"Avec de l'argent gagné normalement là ... j'ai l'impression de voler quelqu'un qui faisait juste son boulot ..."

"Leur boulot consiste à nous traquer comme des animaux rares." Grogna Dean. "T'es pas la première à les faire cracher au bassinet."

"Mais je l'ai pas voulu ..."

"Si cet argent n'a pas d'importance, tu peux le placer pour quand il en aura." Dit Castiel doucement en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son amie. Elle hocha doucement la tête et lui tendit le chèque qu'il refusa en souriant. "C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça."

"Tu peux t'en occuper ?"

Il hocha la tête. "Il y aura des papiers a signer."

Charlie grogna si fort que la chatte qui s'était assoupie sur les genoux de Castiel grogna et changea de position.

##

Personne ne demanda a Sam où il avait passé la journée quand il rentra en fin d'après midi. Ses amis, étaient réunis dans le salon, Charlie, assise en tailleurs dans un angle du canapé, presée contre Dorothy qui fouillait dans un grand sac en jute. Dean et Castiel assis l'un à coté de l'autre, a peine séparés par une pile de papiers, lisant a voix haute une lettre de fan. Kevin et Shanning en train d'empiler des lettres et de tasser des enveloppes dans un grand sac poubelle, obligés d'en sortir régulièrement le chat.

Il s'appuya contre la porte en souriant en voyant ses amis... sa famille. Son moment d'émerveillement fut brutalement interropu par Madison qui le frappa dans le dos en criant. Il n'avait aucune idée si elle venait d'arriver, mais l'expression héberluée de ses amis le renseigna.

'"Est ce que tu es complètement abruti ?" Criait Madison, rouge de colère.

"De quoi tu parles ?"

Elle avait des papiers à la main qu'elle lui jeta a la figure presque assez fort pour le gifler avec comme s'il venait juste de lui faire personnellement du tort. Un lourd silence remplaca les conversaions et les rires tandis que Sam parcourait les pages en fronçant les sourcils.

"Merde." Commenta-t-il platement.

"Estime toi heureux que ce soit moi et pas Crowley ! Il va t'arracher les yeux s'il te voit cette semaine !" Elle prit soudain conscience des regards qui pesaient sur eux et salua ses amis d'un léger mouvement de la main avant de pousser Sam dans sa chambre.

"Comment tu as trouvé ça ?" Demanda Sam d'une voix blanche. Il se sentait nauséeux, inquiet et honteux. Non, géné plutôt. Géné que ce soit Madison face à lui, gêné qu'elle ait lu ce qu'il venait de voir. Gêné de savoir qu'elle savait que chaque ligne était vraie.

"C'est mon boulot de suivre ce qu'on dit de vous. Et maintenant, quelqu'un va devoir camoufler ça pour que ca ne sorte jamais des anecdotes d'un forum dont je vais faire flooder le topic pour camoufler le fait que tu as couché avec une mineure. Une mineure Sam !" Elle avait beau essayer de ne pas hurler, elle se contenait très mal.

"Hé, c'était pas écrit sur son front qu'elle était mineure ! Elle avait l'air plus vieille !"

Madison roula des yeux et finit par se couvrir le visage d'une main avec un grognement d'exaspération. "Je m'en tape qu'elle ait eut l'air majeure ou non, ca change rien ! C'est même une excuse ridicule et je t'interdis de la ressortir a qui que ce soit ! Merde Sam tu as fait un peu de droit, tu sais que si ça vient a se savoir ... si quelqu'un porte plainte tu risques la prison !"

"Elle était consentante je te signale !"

Il vit la gifle venir mais ne fit rien pour l'éviter, conscient d'avoir dépassé des limites que Madison avait déjà repoussé beaucoup plus loin qu'il le méritait.

"Désolé." Fit il en essayantd'avoir l'air plus contri qui ne l'était en réalité.

"Tu ne l'es pas." Grogna-t-elle. "Et je m'en fiche, tu t'arranges avec ta conscience. Mais quand Crowley aura trouvé un moyen de déméler ce merdier, promets moi de suivre ses insructions."

Sam s'assit sur son lit en grimaçant.

"Promets le Sam!"

Dans cette position, elle était légèrement plus grande que lui et elle n'en profitait même pas pour le toiser. Ce fut ce qui atteignit Sam plus que sa colère ou ses cris. Son détachement parlait plus que les mots ou la situation. Il lui revint d'autres moments ou ils s'étaient retrouvés ainsi, lui assis, elle debout. Mais cette fois, il n'aurait pas la chance de presser sa joue contre sa poitrine en la serrant contre lui, et elle n'aurait pas un mot gentil. Il l'avait trop déçu pour ça. Et le plus décevant était qu'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait pourquoi.

"Je ferai ce qu'il demandera." Dit il la gorge nouée.

Il resta assis sur son lit a regarder ses ongles longtemps après qu'elle fut partie.

 _You have church marks under your skin,_

 _I have rug burns across my knees,_

 _Doesn't make you any better than me,_

 _Is your religion an idiocracy ?_

 _(Are you proud of your bigotry ?)_

##

"Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais c'est ta faute et je t'en veux!" Grognait Charlie en faisant des bulles dans son thé. Kevin la soutint d'un regard accusateur lancé à Sam qui haussa les épaules.

Crowley avait modifié leur planning la veille au soir au déplaisir évident de tout les membres du groupe. Ils se préparaient à une journée de quinze heures d'interviews et autres manifestations promotionnelles dont Sam ignorait que Crowley pouvait les planifier si vite. Et le reste de la semaine était à l'avenant.

Le soleil n'était même pas levé et le capot de l'Impala était couvert de rosée quand ils se mirent en route au son des grognements de Charlie couverts par un morceau de Metallica. Circuler a Los Angeles si tôt le matin avait l'avantage de leur éviter les embouteillages et de leur permettre de se garer non loin de la station de radio qui les recevait pour leur matinale.

"Six heures du mat' bon sang !"

"Arrête Charlie !" La rabroua Kevin "Tu vas survivre."

"Pas sur !"

Ils furent reçus avec de grands sourires et des donuts ce qui améliora légèrement l'humeur de la bassiste. Les deux heures suivantes furent ennuyeuses mais supportables malgré quelques réflexions qu'elle trouva grasses. Mais elle avait l'habitude après tout.

"Il parait que c'est toi qui va composer le prochain album?" Demanda un des présentateurs. Ils avaient beau répéter leurs noms fréquemment, elle ne les avait pas retenus et les appelait A et B dans sa tête.

"Ecrire." Corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire. "La composition on fait ca tout les quatre en général."

"Et ca vous dérange pas de chanter des chansons de fille ?" Demanda B en s'adressant à Dean.

Charlie grinça des dents en s'éloignant de son micro. Elle venait de remarquer qu'elle était la seule à être tutoyée du groupe.

"Non." Répondit Dean avec un sourire qui ne dévoila pas ses dents. "Certaines des meilleures chansons du monde ont été écrites par des femmes."

"Fast Cars de Tracy Chapman Par exemple." fit Kevin.

"Diamonds and Rust mec ! Joan Baez me donne des frissons a chaque fois avec celle là!" Ajouta Sam.

"On parle de Siouxsie Sioux ?" Fit Charlie. "Cette nana a révolutionné le rock !"

"Oui enfin le rock ca n'a jamais été une histoire de meufs hein!" Intervint A avec un sourire entendu.

Charlie s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose mais il reprit la parole sans la laisser parler.

"D'ailleurs, c'est pas fréquent une fille qui joue de la basse. Ca t'est venu comment?"

"J'ai acheté la basse de mon groupe préféré il y a quelques années, et j'en ai joué plusieurs heures par jour."

"Ca fait quoi d'avoir une fille dans le groupe?" Enchaina A en se tournant vers les trois hommes et Charlie ressentit cruellement l'indifférence que sa réponse suscitait. Elle serra les pings sous la table et se forca à respirer, à empêcher ses yeux de la piquer, à se calmer.

Kevin haussa les épaules. "Ca fait qu'on est quatre." Répondit il séchement. Sous la table, il serra le genou de Charlie et celle ci sentit une partie du poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine se dissiper.

"Il parait que t'es lesbienne?"

"C'est pas un secret." Répondit Charlie, soulagée d'arriver sur un terrain où on ne pourrait pas la traiter comme quantité négligeable.

"Du coup dans ton couple, qui fait l'homme ?" Demanda B s'attirant un rire gras de son collègue. Du coin de l'oeil Charlie vit un des techniciens secouer la tête derrière la porte vitrée du studio.

"Personne, c'est le but dans un couple de femmes." Répondit elle. Elle avait la sensation physique de se fermer et de bouillir intérieurement. L'horloge murale lui indiqua qu'il leur restait moins d'une heure d'émission et elle serait libre. Je peux le faire pensa-t-elle. Je peux rester agréable une demi heure de plus, ensuite, on jouera quelques morceaux et ce sera fini.

Je peux le faire.

"Et pour le sexe ca se passe comment du coup ?" Insista B. "Vous faites comment entre filles?"

"On jouit. Toutes les deux."

Dean gloussa, Kevin eut l'air horrifié comme si elle venait d'insulter sa mère.

"Dans un couple hétéro tout le monde jouit aussi !" Rétorqua A, son ton un peu moins joyeux qu'auparavant.

"Ca, mec, c'est ce qu'elles te font croire." S'amusa Sam.

"Tres juste!" Sourit A. "Je suis tombé sur une ou deux qui simulaient super bien! Genre les meufs on jurerait qu'elles se croient dans un porno !"

B eut un ricanement qui se perdit dans le studio face aux visages sérieux des membres du groupe.

Au moment où Charlie ouvrait la bouche pour remettre l'animateur a sa place, le technicien qu'elle avait vu précédemment ouvrit a porte pour faire un signe a A et B.

"Chers auditeurs, on m'informe que c'est l'heure du live de Free Will ! Préparez vos petite oreilles, ça va envoyer du son !"

Charlie se leva avec un soulagement qu'elle ne chercha pas a dissimuler et se précipita presque sur sa basse, se réfugiant derrière comme si l'instrument pouvait la protéger et lui donner une légitimité.

Elle retendit rapidement une des cordes en se demandant ce que Crowley penserait de l'émission. Sans doute pas beaucoup de bien mais elle ne pouvait physiquement pas être plus aimable avec ces deux abrutis. Elle avait travaillé pour arriver ou elle était, même si elle avat eut la chance incroyable que Dean la ramasse dans la rue un jour de pluie. Elle avait travaillé et elle en était fière.

Elle avait des ambitions, un message. Elle avait touché le coeur d'au moins un gamin. Elle ne méritait pas qu'on la considère comme une pièce rapportée et inutile du groupe.

Il y eut un bruit sourd quand sa main s'abatit sur sa basse sans poser d'accord. Elle passa le strap de l'instrument par dessus sa tête et le débrancha en jetant aux animateurs un regard mauvais.

"Je ne joue pas pour un public de sexistes."

Elle tourna les talons et tenta vainement de claquer la lourde porte du studio sur elle. Dean, perplexe, jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère, prêt à reprendre le morceau mais Sam secoua doucement la tête et posa ses baguettes sur la caisse claire.

"Je ne joue pas sans elle." Dit il simplement avant de se lever pour suivre son amie.

Dean entendit Kevin étouffer un petit rire et il sourit. Un malaise persistant s'échappa de sa poitrine quand il se pencha vers son micro.

"Vous avez entendu la dame. Nous ne jouons pas pour un public de sexistes."

Il tint la porte ouverte à Kevin et battit des cils en direction des animateurs avant de sortir à son tour.

 _My lover has short nails to scissor me,_

 _your lover has four kids and a divorce,_

 _yet you judge me 'cos my lovemaking is gross,_

 _and for you I feel a little pity_

 _(are you proud of your bigotry ?)_

Dans l'Impala, Charlie se tassa sur la banquette arrière, sa veste en jean serrée autour d'elle comme une couverture de survie et appuya sa tête sur la vitre que le soleil avait déjà chauffée.

"Désolée." Dit elle, la gorge nouée quand ses amis se furent installés.

"Ne le sois pas." Dit Kevin gentiment. "Ils étaient odieux et tu as bien fait."

"Et on a été minables de pas t'avoir défendue plus tot." Ajouta Dean en mettant le contact.

Ils eurent la délicatesse de faire semblant de ne pas voir qu'elle pleurait.

Ils se rendirent Downtown en silence pour une séance photo qui allait durer quatre heures avec un photographe dont Charlie n'avait jamais entendu parler mais qui aboyait déjà des ordres à une petite équipe quand ils arivèrent parfaitement à l'heure malgré la circulation matinale.

L'homme s'avança et se présenta avec un accent français presque désagréable à l'oreille.

"Yann Maury, enchanté !"

Il serra la main de chaque membre du groupe, un peu plus longtemps que n'écessaire et Charlie se demanda si c'était une habitude française ou s'il se donnait le temps d'évaluer leur caractère à leur poignée de main. La sienne était vigoureuse.

"Je vous envoie au maquillage. Et vous pourez vous changer là!" Dit il en désignant un grand paravent flanqué de portants de vêtements qu'un grand barbu en short était en train de trier par taille. En se dirigeant vers l'espace maquillage, Charlie avisa quelques tenues qui la firent sourire et lui rmontèrent un peu le moral.

"Je suis Tallulah." Se présenta la maquilleuse en souriant. "Yann a prévu un shoot plutot classique, donc on peut vous maquiller aussi sobrement que vous voulez. Ou faire quelque chose de fou c'est comme vous voulez."

Charlie haussa les épaules. " Ca m'est égal."

Tallulah l'observa un instant à la lumière des ampoules qui entouraient le miroir dans lequel charlie voyait son teint défait et son mascara qui avait coulé tant elle avait pleuré.

"Votre style c'est le punk n'est ce pas ?"

Charlie hocha la tête un peu surprise. On lui avait rarement demandé son avis sur ce qu'elle porterait lors d'une séance photo et jamais on n'avait tenu compte de son style personnel.

"Alors on va faire punk ...Soft punk" se reprit elle "ca ira avec toute les tenues et avec vos partenaires."

"Ce sont mes amis, pas mes partenaires." Corrigea Charlie. Elle saisit les lingettes démaquillantes que lui tendait la maquilleuse.

"Pardon. J'utilise toujours des termes génériques... on travaille avec beaucoup de groupes dont les membres se détestent."

Elle se mit au travail en babillant, et expliquant au fur et à mesure ce qu'elle appliquait sur la peau de Charlie comme si la basiste avait la moindre chance de faire la différence entre un fond de teint couvrant et une base photo finish.

"C'est quoi ça ?" finit par demanderCharlie pour avoir l'air intéressé quand elle ouvrit un coffret noir contenant ce qui ressemblait à une décoration de Noel ou une corne de licorne pleine de gel rose pailleté.

"Un gloss." Répondit Tallulah en souriant. "De la même marque que les chaussures du shoot. Celles aux semelles rouges."

Charlie grimaça. "Désolée mais ça ressemble à un plug anal ton truc !" Le tutoiement lui vint naturellement et elle n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser de son lapsus car la maquilleuse éclata de rire.

"Je t'interdis formellement d'utiliser ça dans le moindre orifice de qui que ce soit ! c'est super pointu et dangereux et ça vaut 85 dollars !"

Charlie fronça les sourcils et se mordit les lèvres sur lesquelles Tallulah venait d'appliquer un gloss collant et irisé.

"Ca les vaut ?" demanda-t-elle perplexe.

"Absolument pas." Répondit la jeune femme. "Mais ca fait chic dans les pages d'un magazine."

Charlie hocha la tête en s'admirant dans le miroir. "Merci en tout cas." Dit elle. "D'habitude on me transforme en poupée ou en pot de peinteure."

Elle s'observa encore quelques secondes avant qu'on l'appelle pour se changer. Le teint clair et frais, les yeux de chats charbonneux qui mettaient en valeur le vert de ses iris, les lèvres discrètes et scintillantes.

"Je vulais qu'on te voie comme tu te voies sur les photos." Dit Tallulah avec douceur. Charlie lui lanca un regard perplexe. "J'ai entendu l'émission de radio.. ces animateurs ont étré odieux et je voulais juste que ... je sais pas, que ça t'aide a te sentir mieux si tu en avais besoin. Tu leur as bien répondu, ca a du demander beaucop de courage."

Charlie eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, mais un élan de pudeur la retint.

"Merci." dit elle la gorge nouée. "J'en avais besoin. Merci."

On appela son nom avec énervement et elle se sauva avant que le rouge lui monte aux joues.

 _You say I'm not defined by my sexuality,_

 _and you despise me because of it,_

 _what do you know about my fight ?_

 _have you heard of Stonewall whe we began it?_

 _your church, police and politics hate me,_

 _and you're not even worth my pity._

Poser pour des photos était stupidement douloureux. Tenir la pose et une expression pas rop crispée étrit plus difficile que des heures de répétition. La première tenue du groupe ressemblait énormément à ce que Dean portait généralement sur scène. Un haut blanc d'une coupe différente pour chacun d'eux, une pièce en cuir, une pièce en jean, des bottes. Charlie prit mentalement note des marques qu'elle portait et qu'elle n'achèterait sans doute jamais. Les talons des bottes de luxe lui faisaient mal aux pieds et jamais de sa vie elle n'accepterait de monter sur scène chausée de trucs aussi peu pratiques. Mais c'était beau. Ils se succédaient devant et derrière l'apareil de Yann qui leur donnait des indications à une vitesse folle pour ne pas leur laisser le temps de se laisser distraire, comme s'il cherchait à les hypnotiser.

Il avait l'air mécontent et Charlie se demanda si c'était à cause du thème ou de leur performance ? Ils étaient là depuis deux heures et elle sentait la faimcommencer a affaiblir sa capacité à faire face au reste du monde.

"Bon, les garçons vous allez pouvoir enlever le haut."

Il y eut un blanc dans le studio jusqu'à ce que Sam éclate de rire.

"Moi je veux bien beau gosse, mais le gamin là, sa mère risque de pas apprécier !" fit le batteur en désignant Kevin du pouce. Le jeune homme hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il avait violemment rougi. Le photographe soupira.

"La séance est finit je crois." it Dean froidement.

"Hé ! j'étais volontaire pour le topless moi !" s'exclama Sam d'un air outré qui lui attira le rire d'une maquilleuse.

"Moi aussi !" Fit Charlie subitement.

Le photographe fronça les sourcils. "Non ! Pas les dames !"

"Pourquoi?"

Ils se défièrent du regard un instant, le français trop choqué pour trouver un argument, et Charlie trop fatiguée pour retenir les siens.

"Pourquoi ça vous parait normal de demander à mes amis de se déshabiller alors que ça les mets mal à l'aise? Pourquoi je serais traitée différemment ? Je fais autant partie du groue qu'eux!"

Yan secoua la tête et baissa les yeux.

"Avec les femmes ce n'est pas pareil !"

"Vous craignez quoi ? Que je vous saute dessus ? Je suis lesbienne et professionnelle par dessus ça !"

"Non ce n'est pas ..."

"C'est quoi alors ?"

Il garda le silence. Perchée su ses talons, Charlie le dépassait de quelques centimètres dont elle se servait pour le toiser.

"Oui, c'est quoi alors le problème?" Demanda Dean en se placant au côté de Charlie.

"Les conséquences. Le problème ce sont les conséquences !" Grogna Yann. "Les garçosn torse nu ca fera vendre du papier, ca sera considéré comme beau ... toi ... vous ... c'est pas pareil."

Charlie le foudroya du regard, prête à hurler sans vraiment savoir pourquoi tout d'u coup il lui semblait si important de pouvoir se déshabiller devant le photographe.

"Ils vont vous tomber dessus. Ils vont dire des choses affreuses, ils vont vous salir et je refuse d'être responsable de ça. Je ne fais pas de photos pour ca." Dit Yann plus fermement.

"Ils ne devraient pas." Dit Kevin doucement.

"Non. Mais c'est ce que le public voit quand ils voeint une femme nue : quelqu'un qu'ils se sentent autorisés à critiquer à humilier pour se sentir meilleurs. Et je ne vous ferai pas ça."

"Mais je suis volontaire ..." fit Charlie d'une petite voix, au bord des larmes.

Bien sur le photographe avait raison, mais c'était injuste et elle n'avait pas le courage de supporter une injustice de plus avant le déjeuner. "C'est pas juste !" Elle renifla, battant des cils très vite pour se retenir de pleurer. Ses faux cils l'encombraient, son maquillage l'encombrait et elle avait un gros poids sur la poitrine. "On m'a déjà humiliée ce matin. On s'en fiche de moi, de mon travail, de mon rôle, de mes combats! rien à foutre de tout ça, mais des qu'il s'agit de censurer mes seins d'un coup j'existe ! D'un coup j'ai le droit de garder mes fringues parce qu'on a pas appris au public la différence entre un corps et du porno ! c'est injuste et c'est dégueulasse et ..." Elle tremblait et sa gorge se noua. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure, ni qu'elle fasse de crise de nerf. Rester digne surtout, ne pas offrir à qui que ce soit l'opportunité de la montrer du doigt comme une pauvre créature incapable de supporter la contrariété.

"Mon corps n'est pas du porno." Conclut elle en baissant les yeux.

"Non. En effet." le photographe agia une main dvant elle pour attirer son attention. "Et mes photos ne sont pas politiques, mais vous avez quelque chose à dire n'est ce pas ?"

Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement.

"Alors nous sommes deux. Je vais faire votre portrait. Mais à titre personnel."

Charlie sourit.

"Je peux participer ?" demanda Sam avec un grand sourire.

"Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour te désapper hein ?" grogna Kevin.

"Je soutiens mon amie c'est tout !"

Kevin et Dean eurent un reniflement sarcastique tandis que Tallulah entrainait Charlie pour retoucher son maquillage.

"Non ..." l'arrêta la bassiste en avisant les palettes. "J'ai une meilleure idée."

Avec l'aide de la maquilleuse elle préleva des poudres et des crèmes sur une palette et revint vers Sam et le photographe en se barbouillant le visage. Elle fit passer son t shirt par dessus sa tête et le jeta sur le petit tas de celui de Sam. Elle n'avait pas commencé à dégraffer son soutien gorge quand le français s'approcha d'elle et posa un doigt sur son tatouage: une cible noire qui entourait une cicatrice là ou une balle lui avait traversé a peau.

"Vous n'avez pas peur ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Avoir peur ne me protégera pas."

Les reste fut un flou d'adrénaline dont elle ne retint que l'étrange vision des mains de Sam qui s'approchaient de ses yeux pour lui retirer ses faux cils, et l'objectif de l'appareil de Yann sur son épaule là ou la bretelle du soutien gorge avait laissé des marques roses.

 _I march under a rainbow flag,_

 _I'll still wear my colors with pride,_

 _I'm here to remind the world and your kids,_

 _That they're not better than me_

Deux jours plus tard elle reçut un mail contenant les clichés dont un en noir et blanc. Il avait cadré de façon à ne garder d'elle qu'un profil, son épaule, son tatouage et la naissance de ses seins, barrés du slogan " This is not porn."

Dorothy se pencha par dessus son épaule en souriant.

"Ca ferait une superbe pochette d'album."

Charlie pensait la même chose.

 _I don't live in your idiocracy,_

 _There's nothing great in your bigotry._


	4. compromises

« Tu m'en veux vraiment à mort hein ? » Demanda Sam à Madison sans la regarder.

« J'espérais mieux de toi. » Dit elle froidement.

Sam s'était fait déposer aux bureaux de Crowley records durant la seule journée de la semaine où le producteur ne leur avait pas infligé de programme, et ce, exceptionnellement pour qu'ils puissent aider Castiel à déménager.

Le bureau de Madison était recouvert d'une carte d'Europe sur laquelle des post it décoraient différentes villes en prévision de la tournée qu'elle préparait pour le groupe.

« Combien de fois il faudra que je te répète que je suis désolé? "

Quelqu'un entra dans le bureau, évitant à Madison de répondre. Ruby avait les cheveux mouillés attachés en un chignon grossier, pas de maquillage et un sweatshirt gris peu flatteur. Elle avait des cernes qui rappelaient beaucoup ceux de Madison.

« Il est là ? » demanda Ruby à la jeune femme après un bref signe de tête à Sam.

« Il t'attend. »

Ruby toqua a la pote du bureau de Crowley et disparu sans un autre regard aux deux autres.

« Charlie pense qu'elle se drogue. » Dit Sam pour changer de sujet de conversation.

« C'est ce que tout le monde pense. »

« Tu y crois toi ? »

Madison haussa les épaules. « Je ne crois que ce que je vois désormais. Et je ne l'ai jamais vue se droguer. »

Elle ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce que Crowley appelle Sam dans son bureau, lui faisant l'effet d'être convoqué chez le proviseur.

« Sam... » Fit Madison doucement. « Je t'en prie, fais ce qu'il te propose... »

« Ça ne va pas me plaire hein ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « C'est ça ou prier très fort pour que personne ne porte plainte contre toi. »

Sam retint une remarque acerbe et pénétra dans l'antre de Crowley en essayant de ne pas cligner des yeux quand le soleil matinal qui baignait la pièce l'agressa.

Ruby se rongeait un ongle assise face à Crowley qui invita Sam a s'asseoir sur le seul fauteuil libre d'un geste élégant de la main.

« Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? » Grommela le batteur en s'asseyant.

« Je vois qu'on ne perd pas de temps en politesses. » Grinça le producteur.

« On sait tout les deux pourquoi je suis là … » Il glissa un regard en coin a Ruby. « Et même tout les trois je suppose ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« On va redorer ton image le géant vert. Une vraie petite amie, majeure, consentante et qui connaît le milieu de la musique. »

« Et si Magda en parle ? »

« Personne ne la croira. » Répondit Ruby sèchement. « Elle ne serait pas la première à s'inventer une vie et elle n'intéressera pas les médias. On l'accusera de fabuler et d'en vouloir à ton argent. »

« Quel argent ? » Ricanna Sam.

« Exactement ! » Fit Crowley. « Elle n'aura aucune crédibilité. »

« Alors on en est là ? On jette une pauvre fille sous le bus pour protéger ma réputation ? »

« Et mon investissement oui. » Dit crowley sèchement. « Tu aurais du y penser AVANT de t'envoyer en l'air avec une mineure ! »

« Je savais pas qu'elle était mineure ! »

« Ça ne change rien aux yeux de la loi. » Dit Ruby un peu plus doucement. « Ni pour les gens, les journalistes … tout ceux qui peuvent profiter de la moindre occasion pour faire leur beurre en détruisant ta carrière n'en auront rien à foutre ! Et ça lui nuirait à elle aussi. Cette solution est … la moins pire. »

« Et toi, tu y gagnes quoi ? »

« De l'argent. »

Sam grimaça et sut avant même de parler que ce qu'il allait dire était déplacé mais la colère et l'humiliation de se sentir en tort sans avoir le moindre choix firent sortir le pire de lui. Et il y prit plaisir un instant.

« D'où je viens, on appelle ça de la prostitution. »

Ruby lui jeta un regard glacial.

« D'où je viens, coucher avec une mineure on appelle ça dix ans de prison. »

Elle s'était manifestement attendue aux mots de Sam, et s'il l'avait blessée, elle le cachait bien.

« Vous allez être parfaits. » Commenta Crowley a mi chemin entre l'amusement et le sarcasme.

##

Sur les conseils de Crowley, chaque membre du groupe s'était créé une adresse mail professionnelle et Charlie devait admettre que c'était une bonne idée.

Elle se rongeait un ongle en faisant défiler les couriels sans les ouvrir dans le salon ou s'empilaient les cartons de Castiel.

Dans le coin réservé à la musique de l'immense pièce (qui avait un jour été un réfectoire), Dean aidait son compagnon à classer ses CDs parmi ceux de la collection du groupe. Les boîtiers cassés des sex pistols de Charlie côtoyaient ceux de Pearl Jam dont Sam refusait de se séparer, et une discographie complète de Led Zeppelin.

"Tu sais, on gagnerait beaucoup de place en ayant tout sur un disque dur." Fit Castiel en déballant le dernier petit carton de CD.

"De la place on en a. Et moi j'aime mes disques !" Répondit Dean en essayant vainement de ne pas avoir l'air ronchon.

"Ta capacité à refuser la technologie du 21 eme siècle est époustouflante."

Charlie étouffa un gloussement au moment ou Dorothy entrait, et posait un dernier carton sur la table basse entre des sacs de lettres de fans.

"Je vous préviens qu'au prochain déménagement, je me fais porter pâle !" Annonça la jeune femme en s'effondrant à son tour sur le canapé.

"A priori, plus personne ne devrait déménager avant un bon moment." Fit Charlie.

Au milieu des e-mails lui proposant divers contrats et partenariats, elle en sélectionna trois dont l'objet était sans équivoque et les supprima sans les lire. "Je soupçonne Crowley de divulguer mon mail professionnel à des groupes anti-lesbiens juste pour me casser les couilles." Grogna-t-elle.

"Moi j'ai les suprématistes blancs dans les miens si tu veux faire un concours !" Fit Kevin qui arrivait les bras chargés de boites de pizzas.

Ils se tournèrent vers Dean qui haussa les épaules.

"Vous croyez réellement qu'il lit ses mails ?" Se moqua Castiel. "Il serait incapable de se souvenir de son mot de passe si sa vie en dépendait !"

Un taxi s'engagea dans l'allée dont Sam émergea. Même par la fenêtre du salon ils purent tous voir sa mine sombre et leur babillage s'arrêta. Le batteur fit son entrée dans un silence plein de questions que Dean finit par briser.

"Qu'est ce que Crowley te voulait ?"

Son frère parut une seconde surpris par la question avant de se composer un visage neutre en haussant les épaules.

"Me proposer des contrats de promo... des pubs, des trucs comme ça."

"A toi seul ?" Fit Dorothy perplexe. "Vous faites ça en groupe d'habitude non?"

Il hocha la tête. "C'était un truc particulier pour des caleçons..."

"Sans moi !" fit Charlie déjà distraite par la pizza.

Sur la table basse du salon,entre les pizzas, Kevin avait étalé un grand planning hebdomadaire plein de couleurs qui représentaient des interviews, des photoshoots, et des plages de temps réservées au la création musicale. C'était écrit en noir sur fond bleu " création musicale" et Charlie manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée.

"Tu sais Kev, aucun d'entre nos n'est capable de s'asseoir deux heures spécifiquement pour créer de la musique."

"Je sais." Répondit le jeune homme d'un ton crispé. "Mais ça me rassure de planifier... sinon j'ai l'impression qu'on avancera jamais avec le programme de Crowley."

Sam s'assit par terre devant la table pour examiner le planning. De cette façon il tournait le dos a une partie de ses amis qui ne verraient pas son air coupable. Crowley les prenait, dans l'ensemble, pour des branleurs (à défaut d'employer un terme plus péjoratif) et ne leur avait jamais concocté un programme promotionnel aussi chargé. L'emploi du temps que Kevin avait préparé coupait le souffle tant il était plein et Sam savait que c'était sa faute. Crowley faisait ça pour l'empêcher de commettre le moindre impair dans les prochains jours. Le temps nécessaire pour vendre sa fausse romance avec Ruby aux journaux. Le temps nécessaire pour que Madison fasse sombrer le récit de la fille ( quel était son nom déjà ?) aux oubliettes. Le temps qu'une fois encore, les gens qui le prenaient en charge réparent ses erreurs.

Il n'avait plus d'appétit mais se força a finir sa part et à faire bonne figure. Il se dévoua pour sortir les poubelles et en profita pour s'allumer une cigarette, assis sur le gravier de la cour où Charlie avait posé quatre grosses pierres bleues pour délimiter le périmètre de la piscine dont elle rêvait. Il était techniquement assis au milieu de ce qui serait un jour un bassin plein d'eau chlorée. Il y écrasa son mégot avant de rentrer sans que cela lui ait fait le moindre bien.

"Les filles ont disparu ?" Demanda-t-il en constatant l'absence de Charlie et Dorothy.

"Elles sont dans l'antre de désespoir de Charlie, elle avait des lettres d'insulte à brûler." Répondit Castiel sans lever les yeux de son téléphone.

"L'antre de désespoir ?"

Le jeune homme désigna du doigt la porte qui menait à la partie du bâtiment qui n'avait pas encore été rénovée.

"C'est un nom ridicule." Commenta Dean grognon.

"Superman a bien une forteresse de solitude !"

"Je te préviens si elle adopte un chien pour lui mettre une cape, je la vire du groupe !"

Sam gloussa et Castiel leva les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement exaspéré. Pendant une seconde le batteur fut sur le point de tout leur raconter, Magda (son nom lui était revenu), la fausse relation avec Ruby ... mais le courage lui manqua. Il ne se sentait pas capable de supporter leur réaction ce soir. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, bercé par la discussion de son frère et son amant.

##

Il n'y avait pas d'électricité dans la partie désaffectée de l'école. Les pas de Dorothy y auraient résonné si elle n'avait pas été en chaussettes sur du lino. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se repérer à la lueur du petit brasero de Charlie pour savoir où était sa compagne, la bassiste se réfugiait toujours dans la même salle où elle avait créé un petit bûcher prés d'une fenêtre a l'aide d'un vieux réchaud de camping et elle faisait brûler, page après page les lettres malveillantes qu'elle recevait.

Dorothy s'assit en tailleur par terre a coté de sa compagne et la regarda un moment brûler des pages dont quelques mots lui sautaient aux yeux. Des insultes manquant d'imagination ou le mot « pute » revenait avec une régularité désolante mais qui faisait mal à chaque fois. A chaque fois, Dorothy avait la sensation que son cœur se glaçait une demi seconde et l'insulte ne lui était même pas adressée. Elle comprenait à demi pourquoi Charlie purgeait cette saleté par le feu régulièrement. Ça lui semblait quand même destructeur, cette façon d'accorder de l'importance a des gens qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que prendre le temps d'écrire leur haine a quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

« Des fois j'aimerais leur faire du mal. » Dit elle pensivement en examinant la silhouette voûtée de Charlie. « A tout ceux qui t'écrivent ces horreurs. »

Charlie sourit et ramena ses genoux contre elle en piochant une autre feuille dans sa pile.

« Ça vaut pas le coup. Ça ne me fait plus autant de mal qu'avant. »

« Mais ça t'en a fait. Ça t'en fait encore. Et je déteste ne rien pouvoir y faire même si je sais que tu n'as pas besoin que je me batte a ta place. »

« C'est bon de savoir que tu serais prête a te battre pour moi. »

« Me battre a ta place. » Corrigea Dorothy. « Pour que tu n'aies pas a supporter la moindre douleur. »

« Alors ce serait toi qui souffrirait et je suis pas d'accord avec ça. » Dit Charlie. « Parce que moi aussi je voudrais te protéger de tout même si tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. »

« On a plus qu'a aller vivre en autarcie sur une île déserte. »

« Si on a le wifi ca me dérange pas. »

« SANS WIFI ! » s'exclama Dorothy. « Tu trouverais le moyen de passer ton temps a lire des commentaires de haine sur Facebook ! »

Charlie sourit. « Je me dis qu'au moins, ces gens savent ce que je fais, inconsciemment mon message finira par les toucher d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Je préfère l'anonymat même si j'admire ce que tu fais. Je serais pas capable de supporter la même chose que toi. J'ai ni ta patience ni ton courage. »

« J'ai besoin d'aucun des deux, ça ne me touche pas, ces gens, je les connais pas. »

Elles restèrent silencieuses dans l'odeur du papier brûlé jusqu'à ce que Dorothy prenne une feuille et la jette dans la petite bassine où d'autres finissaient de se consumer. La cendre gardait la forme du papier, on pouvait encore y distinguer les mots, l'encre brûlée restait plus sombre. Elle y plongea les doigts, réduisant la cendre a une couche de crasse sur les bords chauds de la bassine et sur ses doigts.

« Les seules qui me touchent, c'est les lettres des gamines qui me disent que ça leur fait du bien de voir une lesbienne normale. »

Dorothy ricana. « C'est quoi au juste une lesbienne normale ? »

Charlie haussa les épaules. « Apparemment, quelqu'un qui ne se sert pas de son image pour promouvoir une vision stéréotypée des femmes qui aiment les femmes. »

« Ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup. Est ce que je compte comme une lesbienne normale ? »

Charlie eut un petit rire. « Chérie, tu es l'archétype de la lesbienne stéréotypée masculine ! »

Dorothy sourit, pas le moins du monde choquée ou vexée par la remarque de sa compagne. « Est ce que dans le stéréotype c'est moi le preux chevalier qui vient sauver la princesse ? Parce que j'accepte le rôle. »

« La princesse peut se sauver elle même tu sais. »

« Allez laisse moi t'aider sinon comment saurais tu que je suis digne de toi ? »

« Je t'aime, ça me suffit. » Répondit Charlie en détachant enfin ses yeux des cendres pour se blottir contre Dorothy. Elle avait la peau tout chaude et Dorothy y frotta sa joue presque sans s'en rendre compte.

« Tu sais, » dit elle pensivement « j'en reviens toujours pas qu'on habite dans une école. »

« Ça fait un mois pourtant. »

« J'arrête pas de me dire que si on m'avait dit ça il y a dix ans, j'aurai ri. Parce que je n'avais qu'une envie c'était courir très loin du lycée et des gens. »

Charlie hocha la tête.

« Quand j'avais douze ans et que je vivais en foyer, je crois que j'aurais frappé le premier idiot qui serait venu me dire que je finirai par vivre en communauté, et aimer ça. »

Elles finirent par s'allonger a même le sol poussiéreux car leur position devenait inconfortable, Charlie toujours blottie dans les bras de Dorothy.

« On a jamais fait l'amour dans salle de classe désaffectée. »

« Et on va pas commencer ce soir parce que je refuse d'attraper la chtouille ! »

##

Ses bras la brûlaient, ses cuisses la tiraient, elle devait se concentrer pour ne pas trop creuser le dos, rentrer le ventre, serrer les fesses, et danser encore et encore. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps qu'elle avait déjà passé à enchaîner les variations quand elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir.

En fait d'appartement, Ruby s'était installée dans un studio dont la majeure partie restait vide. Elle avait poussé son lit dans le coin en face du coin cuisine, casé une table basse entre les deux qui lui servait de salle à manger et de table de chevet. Sa seule fantaisie avait consisté en une multitude de miroirs de différente taille dont elle avait couvert le mur faisant face à la petite fenêtre dans le grand espace laissé libre par la sobriété de son ameublement. Elle refusait d'y penser en terme de dénuement. A vrai dire, elle refusait d'y penser tout court tant qu'elle pouvait danser.

 _ **(« Danse tout les jours petite. »« Oui Mademoiselle. »)**_

Elle termina sa variation sans se préoccuper de l'intrus, en dehors d'elle, seul Crowley avait les clefs de cet appartement, et elle savait qu'il ne s'en formaliserait pas. A vrai dire, ils savaient tout deux qu'elle mettait un point d'honneur à le traiter comme quantité négligeable, ce qui amusait le producteur plus qu'autre chose. Elle termina son mouvement en s'inclinant devant lui avec un rictus.

« La Sylphide ? »

Ruby hocha la tête et tendit le bras pour éteindre la musique qui sortait de son téléphone installé sur une station d'accueil à même le sol. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise de l'appartement tandis qu'elle se servait un verre d'eau et s'installait en tailleur sur son lit défait.

«Tu viens t'excuser de m'avoir forcé la main avec l'Épouvantail ? »

Crowley leva un sourcil. « C'est le surnom que tu lui as donné ? »

« Il est presque aussi sympathique que si on l'avait créé pour effrayer les corbeaux. »

« Je ne venais pas vraiment m'excuser mais … Oui. J'aurais du te prévenir. »

« Tu aurais du me laisser le choix. » Rectifia-t-elle.

« Tu aurais dit oui de toute manière. »

« Ce n'est pas le résulta l'important, c'est la manière de l'obtenir. Et les gens qui ne sont pas des psychopathes laissent le choix a ceuxqu'ils prétendent aimer. Plus encore aux gens qu'ils sont censés protéger. » Elle encadra le dernier mot en mimant des guillemets avec les doigts.

« Tu as été très claire quand tu m'as dit où je pouvais ranger mon aide et ma protection te concernant. A plusieurs reprises si ma mémoire est bonne. »

Ruby eut un rictus.

« Et tu peux toujours te la mettre là ou le soleil ne brille pas. Je n'apprécie quand même pas vraiment qu'on me force la main comme ça. »

« Winchester n'est pas un mauvais gamin . Un imbécile doublé d'un goujat, mais pas méchant. »

« Je sais. » Soupira Ruby en s'adossant au mur. Elle transpirait à grosses gouttes et ses muscles tressautaient de fatigue malgré elle. « Ce que je ne sais pas c'est comment faire croire au reste du monde qu'on soit ensemble. Personne ne va avaler ça. »

« Les gens croient ce qu'ils veulent voir. Et nous sommes entourés de gens qui se fichent de la vérité tant qu'elle fait vendre. »

« Tu nous traite tous comme des putes tu sais ? »

Crowley hocha la tête. « Crois le ou non mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Et je n'aime pas ça plus que toi. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne changes pas de méthode ? Est ce qu'on est tous nuls au point qu'il te faut vraiment nous faire tremper dans tes arnaques ? Ou c'est juste que tu n'as pas confiance en notre capacité à te rapporter de l'argent ? »

«Les gens qui composent le public sont des imbéciles. Ils ne sauraient pas reconnaître quelque chose de bon même si on le leur enfonçait dans la gorge. Ils ont besoin de croire que c'est facile. Ils ont besoin du rêve que tu leur vends, et pour le vendre ce rêve, il faut qu'il soit suffisamment terni pour que le public ne se sente pas menacé par ta réussite. Même si vous étiez les meilleurs dans votre domaine, j'aurais besoin d'une pincée de scandale, d'une petite faille dans la mécanique pour vous rapprocher de ce public d'idiots qui nous fait vivre. Le drame fait vendre plus que la réussite. »

« Alors tu inventes des histoires, tu nous mets délibérément en scène dans des mensonges pour pouvoir faire des procès aux tabloïds que tu accuseras de mentir alors qu'ils ne feront que croire au rêve dégueulasse que tu leur vends ... »

« Je suis un homme cynique. » Dit Crowley posément.

« Et dire que je trouvais que les danseurs étaient des ordures ... » Soupira Ruby. Elle ferma les yeux soudainement épuisée. « Je sais pas si j'ai ce qu'il faut pour faire ça Fergus... »

« Tu l'as. » Répondit le producteur avec une douceur qu'il réservait à un nombre très restreint de personnes. « Tu es plus forte que tout ce système. S'il le fallait tu pourrais le maîtriser encore mieux que moi. »

Elle hocha la tête sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Et mon boulot c'est d'être le méchant qui tire les ficelles pour que tu n'aies jamais à le devenir. »

« Alors comment on la vend a la presse ta fausse romance ? »

« En musique. » Répondit Crowley.

##

« Tu te fous de moi ? » S'étouffa Abby en recrachant la mousse de dentifrice qu'elle avait en bouche en débarquant dans la chambre d'hôtel où Lilith hurlait tout les jurons qu'elle connaissait.

« Je me fous de personne bordel ! » Cria la batteuse, assise par terre, le bras droit tordu à un angle peu naturel. « Il y a un hôpital dans ce bled ? »

Abby n'en avait aucune idée et la seule chose qu'elle avait en tête, c'était que la batteuse du groupe s'était cassé un bras quatre heures avant le concert, ce qui était extrêmement haut dans la liste des merdes qu'elle n'avait pas envie de gérer.

Elle aida son amie à s'asseoir sur son lit malgré ses grognements en essayant de ne pas toucher son bras et appela rapidement le 911. Moins d'une heure après, Lilith était évacuée dans une ambulance qui allait coûter un rein à Crowley et qu'Abby jugea un peu démesurée pour un bras cassé, mais elle retint ses sarcasmes. Elle connaissait Lilith depuis moins d'un an mais elle ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer et les larmes de douleur de son amie la mettaient mal à l'aise. Presque autant que la petite troupe qui s'était assemblée dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel. Ruby se rongeait les ongles en tentant de joindre Crowley,le violoncelliste de Free Will répandait des ondes d'inquiétude autour de lui et leur bassiste rousse s'entretenait avec le grand dont Abby n'avait pas pris la peine de retenir ni le nom ni le statut. Elle savait jusqu'il avait un beau cul. C'était d'ailleurs sous le sobriquet de Beau Cul qu'elle et Lilith en parlaient les rares fois ou elles évoquaient le groupe dont elles faisaient la première partie...

Première n'aurait sans doute pas lieu le soir même. Elle se demanda si Crowley avait sous le coude un groupe prêt à les remplacer au pied le vé. Ruby et elle ne pouvaient pas assurer seules le spectacle ne serait ce qu'une demi heure. Leur groupe était déjà réduit à a plus simple formation, elles ne pouvaient pas se passer de batterie.

« On est dans la merde. » Commenta-t-elle.

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? » Grogna la voix de la bassiste de Free Will derrière elle. « Ton amie est a l'hôpital et tu te soucies du concert ? »

Abby plissa les yeux, signe de colère chez elle et ouvrit la bouche pour insulter la jeune femme mais Ruby lui coupa la parole.

« On est pas des amies qui avons formé un groupe, on est collègues. On s'inquiète pour Lilith mais elle se remettra d'un bras cassé. Nous, en revanche … je suppose que notre participation à votre tournée s'arrête la. Et c'est la merde. »

« Je peux la remplacer. » Dit Sam tout d'un coup.

Ruby cligna des yeux rapidement, surprise et un grognement agacé échappa a Charlie. Le batteur les regarda tour a tour avant de s'arrêter sur Ruby. « Je peux aider. » Il avait dit ça comme s'il était très important pour lui qu'elle y croit. « Au moins ce soir. Le prochain concert est dans une semaine ça laisse le temps de recruter quelqu'un d'autre, mais si ça peut éviter d'annuler la première partie... »

«Désolée beau gosse, mais contrairement à toi, Lilith est une pro, elle a réellement appris a jouer de la batterie et . » Commença Abby

Sam la coupa d'un geste agacé « Et je suis un autodidacte qui joue à l'oreille. Tu crois vraiment que le public fera la différence ? »

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? » Demanda Ruby perplexe, s'attirant pour la première fois un signe d'assentiment de Charlie.

Il haussa les épaules. « Parce que c'est important je suppose. »

« Tu ne peux pas apprendre huit chansons en ... » elle jeta un coup d'œil a son téléphone « trois heures. »

« Réduis la setlist a six ou sept, dont deux que vous pourrez jouer en acoustique et je me débrouillerai du reste. J'ai la plupart des rythmes en tête de toute façon. »

«En nous ayant vus deux fois ? »

« Soit je suis très doué, soit j'ai écouté votre album plus d'une fois. »

Abby bouillait et grinçait des dents mais Ruby sourit. Pour la première fois, elle eut un sentiment agréable à l'idée que Sam ait pu accorder assez d'intérêt a sa musique pour prendre la peine de l'écouter quand rien ne l'y obligeait. Et elle se sentait un peu reconnaissante aussi.

Ils se rendirent à la salle de concert plusieurs heures avant que le soundcheck commence pour s'entraîner. Sam dut s'adapter à une batterie plus petite que la sienne, a des rythmes qui ne lui venaient pas naturellement et à une balance des sons inhabituelle. C'était un défi comme il n'en avait pas connu depuis longtemps. C'était stressant, frustrant. Il avait l'estomac noué et se mordait l'intérieur des joues tant il était concentré. Jouer ne lui apporta aucun plaisir pendant deux heures, puis petit à petit, la musque vint un peu plus naturellement et Ruby le congédia sur un signe de tête pour réarranger le reste de la setlist avec Abby.

Sam était déjà fatigué et les balances de Free Will n'avaient pas encore commencé, mais il se sentait aussi curieusement revigoré par la nouveauté. En coulisses, Charlie l'accueillit d'un ton froid.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? »

«Quoi ? »

«Tu crois que c'était malin de te montrer avec elles ? Tu as idée de ce que ça fera a ta réputation ? »

Sam roula des yeux et la prit doucement par les épaules pour l'écarter de son chemin.

« Je sais que tu ne les aimes pas mais je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Ma réputation ne souffrira pas d'avoir aidé des gens. »

En tout cas pas plus que d'autres choses que j'ai faites dernièrement songea-t-il. Dans les loges, il trouva Kevin et Dean, l'air soucieux tout les deux.

« Comment va la fille ? » Demanda le chanteur aussitôt.

« Aucune idée... » Il se rendit compte que pas un instant il n'avait pensé à la petite blonde et s'en sentit un peu honteux. Ses bras commençaient à le lancer et il se demanda si elle s'en remettrait, si elle pourrait de nouveau jouer ou si sa fracture était trop grave pour ça.

« Tu te sens vraiment capable de faire ça ? » Demanda Kevin avec un regard en coin à Charlie qui venait d'entrer. Sam hocha la tête.

Il se sentait même capable de plus. Charlie lui en voulait déjà pour des raisons qui la regardaient, Dean s'inquiétait, Kevin n'était qu'une boule de nervosité depuis des jours. C'était probablement le pire moment possible pour leur raconter tout ce qui se tramait dans leur dos. Mais Sam se sentait aussi prêt que possible à être honnête.

« J'ai... merdé dernièrement, et Crowley et Madison me couvrent. Jouer avec les filles ça va... m'aider. Enfin je crois... »

Dean fronça les sourcils et Sam remarqua le changement dans sa posture. Sa façon de s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil devant le miroir de maquillage où il avait jeté son rapidité avec laquelle il remettait son masque de grand frère prêt à protéger ou a rabrouer. Charlie s'assit en tailleur par terre avec une expression a la fois soucieuse et triomphante et Kevin soupira.

« Accouche. On a un concert à répéter. »


End file.
